LoveFool
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Roxas is a conceited actor. Every thing's perfect until Olette dumps him. To get her back, he decides to make her jealous by using his beautiful co-star, Namine. Heaven forbid he actually falls in love with her. Namixas Sokai Haynette
1. Casting Calls

**A/N**: New story! Whee~ Hopefully this turns out well.

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas! Look over here!"

"WE LOVE YOU, ROXAS!"

"I've watched ALL your movies!"

"LICK MY HAND!"

"Say that line one more time!"

Roxas sighed blissfully as he walked through the crowd with his bodyguards. What could you say? He _was _a famous star. Being born into fame by his famous singing dad and his supermodel mom, he pretty much lived with the paparazzi. Sure, they got annoying as _hell_, but he liked attention. He could be described as cocky as well. At the age of twenty-one, he had stared in nine academy award-winning films. Speaking of which, his next film would be coming up. It was time to cast the characters. Of course, _he_ played the lead male.

Roxas got into his apartment and lied down on the couch and began to think of all the things he had to do that day. It was then that his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, answering it, "Oh hey, Olette! How's it going?"

Olette was his current girlfriend. Roxas may be an egotistical jerk, but he still had a heart. And he had saved that heart for his girlfriend from his hometown. She was not any movie star or singer. She was just a simple girl from a candy store. He had been dating her for two years. Well, most of that time, he had kept their relationship a secret from the press. But recently, they had been discovered on one of their secret dates.

"I'm breaking up with you, Roxas," she said quietly over the phone.

Roxas's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Roxas asked, hopefully.

"Roxas, I can't take the paparazzi like you can. I've told you this before. That's why we dated in secret," Olette said firmly.

"Look, I'll try to keep you away from the camera. How about that?" Roxas suggested.

"They follow me everywhere! And protect me from the camera? Like _last time_?" Olette said a bit angrily, reawakening a flashback of what happened on their last date.

_"Roxas, you're the sweetest..." she said with a smile._

_"Thanks, Olette. You're the best, you know that?" Roxas replied._

_Soon, flashes of cameras blinded them. Olette tried to cover her face._

_"Roxas, they found us again! Come on, let's get out of here," Olette said quietly to him._

_Roxas, paying no attention to her, was posing for the cameras._

_"Roxas!" Olette hissed._

_"Hold on, five more pictures!" Roxas insisted._

"Oh yeah...well, that won't happen again, Olette," Roxas said, trying to reassure her.

"Can I really take your word on that?" Olette asked.

There was then a silence.

"Roxas? Roxas? ROXAS?!"

Roxas then came back to reality. In truth, he was staring at his reflection on his phone.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, "I got lost in my eyes!"

Olette sighed.

"Just...goodbye, Roxas," she said.

"Wait!"

She hung up. Roxas sighed. He banged his head on his phone. She broke up with him. Sure, he had been paying less attention to her, but he still cared about her. Roxas didn't know what he was going to do. His phone rang again. He quickly picked it up, thinking it was Olette.

"Olette! You know I love you! Please, let's work this out!" he said quickly.

There was a silence and then laughing heard over the phone.

"Roxas, are you okay?" It was a man's voice.

Shit. Roxas said all of that to his manager, Sora.

"What do you want, Sora?" Roxas grumbled.

"Chillax. Just wanted to tell you that we've casted all the roles for the film except the leading lady. Got any ideas on who we should cast? A lot of big names want to get that part."

Then it hit Roxas. Just like that. He knew what he could do to get Olette back. Make her jealous. She always showed a hint of jealousy when Roxas would be with another girl, but she never did anything about it because he belonged to her. He had to get a gorgeous girl to play the part. First off, this girl should not be a already established star. If Roxas picked a already famous star, Olette would probably roll her eyes and think 'That was expected.' It had to be a smalltown girl who came from nowhere. She had to be similar to Olette. Second off, the girl had to be everything Olette wanted to be. While they were dating, Olette would constantly name the things she wanted to change about herself. Whether it was her eye color or hair color or whatever. She had to be Olette's dream look. That would really make Olette jealous.

"Hey, I want a new star. Yeah, she has to be shorter than me by...how about around Kairi's height? Blond hair and blue eyes is a must. She also needs some sort of innocent look to her," Roxas said.

"A bit demanding, but I think we can a girl like that," Sora replied.

Excellent.

* * *

Namine sighed as she staggered out of her house. She touched her forehead and felt the heat. This twenty-one year old blond wasn't feeling so good. In her usual white attire, she proceeded to walk to the nearest pharmacy to purchase some medicine.

As she waited in line to pay, she had unknowingly caught the eye of a certain manager. The brunette's eyes widened as he saw her. He quickly walked up to her. The blond turned to the man, blinking once in her surprise.

"Namine? Is that you?" the man said.

"Yes, my name is Namine. And you are...?" she asked.

"Sora. Remember? Elementary school?" the man addressed as 'Sora' had clarified.

Namine squinted her eyes and looked at the man carefully. She did recognize some facial features. Her memory returned as soon as he saw his necklace.

"Sora! Now I remember! It's a been a while!" she said with a smile.

"It has. How have you been? What are you going these days?" he asked.

Namine heard a cough behind her. She then realized she was still in line. She took a few steps forward and Sora followed. They continued their conversation.

"I've been better. I've been feeling a bit fever-ish these days. Nothing some Advil can't fix. As for work these days, I just quit. I don't think that waitressing is right for me," Namine said a shrug.

An idea then hit Sora. He grinned.

"How about acting?" he suggested.

Namine's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I'm a manager now. Well, a manager to a big star. Roxas. The director's been having trouble casting our female lead. He's taking suggestions from Roxas right now. Roxas asked me to help him find someone, and I'd think you'd be perfect. Roxas would most definitely agree."

"I'm no actress, Sora. You know...Wait, how long with we be filming?" she asked.

"About 8 months. And the movie would probably be out about 1 or 2 months after it's finished," Sora explained.

Namine bit her lip and avoided looking into his eyes. She thought long and hard.

"I'll audition."

* * *

**A/N**: Updates for this story might be irregular. The updates would be guaranteed to be regular if I had not changed the story a bit. What I had planned before I did not like so I changed a few details. as the story goes on, I'll point out the things I changed. For this chapter, Sora and Namine had never met before when he suggests she should play the part in my first draft. Looking back at it, I felt the idea of Namine auditioning for the part randomly after some stranger came up to her and told her she should seemed unlikely. At least now, she knows Sora and has some sort of trust in him. Therefore, she would have a better reason to try out.

More random notes: Xion was the first girl I thought of for Roxas's ex-girlfriend but after reading more about her and watching some cut scenes, I found her a bit less lovable to me. If I to write a story where a character I do not has more than a minor role, I would probably bash the character in some way that readers would not have liked.

Hope to hear some thoughts from you guys and see reviews (because they make me happy).


	2. I'm Sorry

"Wow!" Namine said as she looked around the set.

Filming would begin later this week, but they were to give Namine a tour of the place first. The one who was giving the tour was the make-up artist and fiance of Sora, Kairi. Kairi was pretty upbeat and talkative. Namine wasn't used to being around people like her.

"So, Namine, ever been to a place like this before?" Kairi asked, starting up conversation.

"Oh, um, no," Namine replied shyly.

"Okay, how about watching a movie with similar backgrounds and sets?"

"Oh, um, no. I don't really watch many movies."

"Okay, how about a TV show with similar look?"

"Oh, um, no. I don't really watch much TV."

"Ever acted in a school play? A skit?"

"Oh, um, no."

"Have you even acted before? Sang in front of an audience. Anything?"

"Oh...um, no."

Kairi became nervous. She could sense that Kairi felt a bit tense. In truth, Namine didn't even know if she could pull off this job. She didn't even know why they accepted her.

Kairi then saw the sad look and Namine's face and sighed.

"It's okay. We'll just see how it is and give you advice," Kairi suggested.

Namine smiled softly.

* * *

Roxas watched from afar as Namine and Kairi walked around the set. He and Sora were sitting down near the set for the cafeteria scene in the movie. Roxas's eyes have been glued to Namine since she entered the room. Sora could see this fact very clearly.

"Dang, she's gorgeous!" Roxas said.

Sora smirked.

"Am I good or what? Knew you'd like her. It didn't take much for me to convince the director to cast her," Sora said proudly, "Do you think Olette will get jealous?"

Roxas didn't answer. He was a bit too busy staring at Namine.

"Roxas. Roxas! ROXAS!" Sora said, trying to call his friend out this trance.

"Oh! Sorry. What did you say?" Roxas asked.

Sora snickered. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty bucks says you'll fall for her and forget about Olette," Sora said with a smile.

"Hell to the no. I still like Olette, and I've known her all my life. We'll only be together for a couple of months to a year at most filming this movie. I've been way more prettier girls for that and I never once changed my mind about Olette," Roxas stated.

"Yeah, but you've never had to spend this much time with an innocent blond. One that is like Olette's dream self. I'm betting you'll start to like her," Sora said.

Roxas glared at him, "Not going to happen!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll drop it. But you at least should go talk to her before we start filming."

Roxas began to grumble.

* * *

"So Kairi, what's _LoveFool_ about?" Namine asked.

Kairi smiled and handed her the script. It was a thick packet. On the cover, there was the title, cast, director, writer, and a tag line.

"'Two Fools In Love, Chained Down By Everyone Else'?" Namine read out loud.

Kairi began to ramble on about the story. As she went deeper into the plot, Namine eye's grew wider and wider. The plot contained a lot of drama, action, and suspense. And much passionate love scenes. The thought of doing all those scared Namine a bit.

"Wow. That sure is...something," Namine said, looking for the right words, "So I play Aqua and...some Roxas plays Ventus?"

"'Some Roxas'? Don't you mean THE Roxas?" Kairi joked.

"I've never heard of him before. Is he good at this stuff?" Namine asked.

"You've never heard of Roxas?! Where have you been living?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I live at 2435 Westbrooke Street, second house to the right..." Namine said, taking the question too seriously.

Kairi sighed and walked away. Roxas then walked up to Namine.

"Hey, how you like the set so far?" Roxas asked.

"Nice, I guess. Are you Roxas?"

"Why, yes, I am," Roxas said with a smirk, "I'll gladly give you an autograph."

Namine giggled. Roxas then had a confused expression on his face.

"You're so funny," Namine said.

"I was serious. Do you want an autograph? Wait, do you even know who I am?"

"You're Roxas. The guy playing Ventus. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"You know, you're the first girl who hasn't freaked out when meeting me. Even my ex-girlfriend has some sort of fangirl moment when we met. Interesting," Roxas said a bit disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'm not like other girls," Namine said simply.

"So anyways, just wanted to remind you not to make me look bad," Roxas said, getting to the point.

"Look bad? What do you mean?"

"Well, if you mess up horribly, guess who they'll be pointing fingers at? So do nothing but the best. You're working with _me_ after all!" Roxas said, smirking proudly.

Namine frowned. She did not like this.

"So you think you're better than me just because you're some big star?" Namine said, a bit offended by what Roxas was saying.

"Not think. _KNOW_. I know I'm better than you. I am."

Namine stared at the blond, as if she was trying to figure him out. There was a short silence.

"You're probably right. However, I do wish you would have put it in a different way," Namine said with an unreadable expression.

Roxas was taken back. He was not expecting that reaction. He tried to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words had not come out of his mouth in many years. THE Roxas, the self-absorbed star, was apologizing and admitting he had done something wrong. Namine came a bit closer to him, looking into his eyes. She truly saw that he was genuinely sorry. A small smile crept onto her face.

"It's okay. I understand. Let's be friends," Namine said, extending her hand out for a handshake.

Roxas slowly took her hand and shook it. He could not remember meeting someone who seemed so pure. So innocent. So stainless. He almost felt bad that he was going to use her. The key word here is almost.

* * *

**A/N**: Nami and Roxie's first meeting! I'm expecting this fic to be about 15 chapters. This is one of the chapters I barely changed that was part of the first drafts. In the first draft, once Roxas claimed he was better, Namine got angry and they become sort of a "Takahashi Couple" or a couple who bickers, everyone knows that they like each other, they refuse to admit they like one another, lots of jealousy, and all. But after thinking about it, Namine is more of a calm girl, and she wouldn't react the way I made her in the first draft. Hope this one is more true to her personality. The chapters are shorter than they were in _Right Here_ and I apologize. I'll try to lengthen them as the story progresses.


	3. I Don't Lie, I Act

"Roxas! Go talk to her! You want Olette back right?"

Roxas was talking to Sora and Kairi as they sat in the lunchroom. The three were usually seen together. After all, they were all very close. In fact, Roxas, at one point in time, dated Kairi. Things turned out bad, but let's not get too into detailed about that.

"What do I say? She scares me a bit..." Roxas said, scratching his head.

Sora and Kairi wore the same shocked expression. They could not believe those words came out of Roxas's mouth.

"Roxas, are you alright? You're ROXAS. Nothing scares you!" Kairi exclaimed, remembering the time where thugs ganged up on Kairi, and Roxas saved her (though he thought it was a skit or something and decided to be the hero).

Roxas looked away from his friends and stared at the small blond. In truth, the thing he was most afraid of about her is that she'd dislike him. If she disliked him, it would be hard to sell themselves as a couple and Olette would never get jealous. The reason Roxas thought she might dislike him because even though she acted so nice to him, she could be secretly hating him on the inside. It was like she was two people. She seemed so calm and sweet, but when the camera turned on, she turned into another person. It was hard to figure out who was her real self. She showed anger, sadness, happiness, and other emotions so flawlessly that Roxas had to admit she could be close to his level. He was a bit jealous.

Jealousy was a new concept to him. He always got what he want and never had a challenge. Although he'd never experience jealousy, he could act it well pretty well. He mixed his angry voice with his betrayed voice when he did jealousy. He never really understood how it felt to be truly jealous until Namine came into his life. This bothers him.

Another thing that bothered him endlessly was that she would always refuse to hang out with the other workers or actors. She'd politely reject and walk home to her apartment (which she currently stayed at since her house was too far away from the studio). Roxas would wonder what she'd do all by herself during that time.

One more strange thing about Namine was that when they tried to look up stuff about her, there was nothing. No medical records, birth certificate, or anything. All they knew about her was that she went to Sora's elementary school. When they asked for some information about her, she'd ask if the conversation could be postponed.

As Roxas was thinking this, he realized he was staring at Namine. She turned and saw him. She gave a small wave and a soft smile.

* * *

"How can you say that?!" Namine said as Aqua.

"Aqua, I..." Roxas paused, adding dramatic effect to Ventus's dialogue.

Namine shook her head and walked away.

The director smiled. The scene was perfect. Namine and Roxas worked so well with each other.

Since the scene was over, Namine went to her usual spot to pick up her bag and began walking home. However, unknown to her, a necklace from her bag fell out.

Roxas had seen this necklace on the ground and picked it up. He looked at the piece of jewelry carefully. It was a heart with an engraved "H". On the back it also had engraved "To Namine". Instantly, he knew who it belonged to. When Roxas looked up, Namine had already left.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow," he said to himself.

However, he had a feeling he had to give it to her at that moment. But why waste the gas? She'd be back tomorrow. She could go a couple hours without it, right? Roxas decided to call her up and ask her. Unfortunately, since he did not talk to her often, he did not have her number. Roxas went to ask Sora for her contact information instead.

"Her number? I knew it. You LIKE her," Sora said all-knowingly.

"What?! I just want to give her back this!" Roxas said, holding up the necklace.

Sora inspected the necklace. He then recognized it.

"She loves that thing. She wore it everyday throughout elementary school. I did notice she stopped wearing it when I saw her a month ago at the store."

Roxas scratched his head. Should he return right away? Sora had given Roxas her apartment address. Roxas eventually ended up driving to her apartment. There were some perks to this: he might be seen by the paparazzi going there, they assume they are dating, Olette gets jealous. Bingo.

Roxas knocked on her apartment door. There was no answer. He sighed. She wasn't there? But he could faintly hear something inside. The door was locked (of course), but the window was opened. He decided to get in that way. Hey, everyone does that in the movies.

He walked inside and looked around. The room was white and mostly empty. There were drawings covering the walls, but they had looked as if they were drawn by a four-year-old. Roxas, of course, was too much of a gentleman to say this thought out loud. He could hear the sound more clearly now. It was...crying?

He found the source of the crying and ran down the hall. He pulled the door open and saw the small blond crying on her bed. She was all alone. She looked up at him. A surprised look came upon her face. Namine wiped away all her tears and tried to look strong.

Roxas came closer and held up the necklace. Her face brightened. Roxas handed her the necklace. She held on to it tightly. She gave a soft smile.

"Thank you."

Those two words held such a sweet ring to it. It was just pure gratitude.

"You're always alone, aren't you?"

"It's not that bad."

"Stop lying."

"Roxas, I don't lie. I act."

Roxas stared at her. Her hair looked disheveled, and her eyes were very red after all the crying she did. She wore the same white outfit she had left in. He could only imagine her first reaction to losing the necklace.

"Why do you care about that necklace so much?" he asked.

"It's my mom's. It gives me something..."

"What's that?"

"Hope."

Namine's expression did not change from the soft smile she gave him when she thanked him. She still maintained that happy look, even though she might have felt horrible inside. She was always acting. Roxas then did something he did not plan on doing.

"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

Namine blinked once, surprised. Roxas gulped.

"Are you acting?" she asked.

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. Namine began to look away, as if she deep in thought. Roxas prepared himself for the rejection.

"I'd love to. Please meet me at here at eight tomorrow if that is alright with you."

Roxas was shocked. She still smiled. The two said their goodbyes, and Roxas left.

* * *

"Roxas, I think I have something you need to see."

Roxas was driving back to his house and was talking to Sora over the phone. He simply shook his head.

"Tell me later, okay? I need to do something," Roxas said, hanging up.

* * *

Sora sighed and looked down at the magazine in his hands. The front cover had a picture of Olette with a new blond boy by her side.

"Roxas and Olette sure do think alike."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, Roxie and Nami are going to hang out! How will that turn out? Some changes made in this is actually who this chapter focuses on. This chapter was originally supposed to be about Roxas who questions his morals. But I decided to change it to Namine and how she's always acting.

And guess what? I'm going to reply to your reviews.

Midnight Hell: Hayner now added. The story might be longer if I decided I want to develop Nami and Roxie's relationship more.

xxlottexx: Time will tell x3

Skyler: Of course.

Handwritten: I too would like to read that. But Namine in this story will be acting all smiley, calm, and proper. There's hope for Roxas to become less self absorbed. Don't worry. And expect the story to go a bit fast pace (due to the face I like to rush into things). I will try to slow it down to add more development ^^

Hope you liked this chapter and please review (to make the author feel happy ;O).


	4. Frozen Yogurt

Roxas knocked on the door of Namine's apartment. He dressed casually, unaware what he and Namine would be doing that evening. Roxas felt a bit nervous.

"Damn it! First jealousy then becoming nervous. It's like...I'm becoming _ordinary_. Yuck," Roxas said to himself.

The door then opened. Roxas couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. Namine was wearing a plain white dress that had just passed her knees. Her hair was down, but there was a tiny butterfly clip in her hair. Even though what she wore was very plain, Roxas had to admit she looked nice.

"May I ask why you're staring? Should I perhaps change my clothes?" she asked.

Roxas shook his head, "You look nice."

"As do you."

Namine invited Roxas inside. He sat on the white couch and stared at the clear table in front of him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Namine asked.

"Sure, got beer?" Roxas asked stupidly.

Namine blinked once. Roxas then mentally slapped himself. Why would an angel like Namine have beer?

"No, but I do have some vodka though. Is that okay?"

That was unexpected. Roxas slowly nodded. As Namine left the room, Roxas looked around the room. He didn't get the best look at it the first time. He notice the bookshelf in the corner of the room. It had only a few books on the shelf, most of which were dictionaries. Most of the shelf's space was taken of photos. There were photos of a brunette woman who looked like a thirty-year-old Namine. She was quite beautiful.

"Roxas, I'm back," Namine said, coming into the room.

Roxas tore his eyes off the pictures and looked at Namine. She sat down next to him and placed the glass on the table. Roxas took the cup into his hands and took a sip.

"No cup for for you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I don't drink. I want to live a life where I can control it. Not alcohol."

"Why do you have vodka then?"

"It's my mom's. I took all of my mom's belongings with me when I moved here."

"Is that your mom?" Roxas asked, pointing at the pictures.

Namine nodded, "She died recently."

"I'm so sorry," Roxas replied.

"Why must you apologize? You have done nothing wrong," Namine said, convfused.

"Eh, well, I don't know what can I say."

"Life would be easier with a script," Namine joked.

"Yeah, but the end wouldn't be much of surprise. Where's the mystery in that?"

Namine shrugged. They soon drifted into another topic. It was amazing that it was so much easier to talk to her when it was just him and her. No one else around them.

"Ugh, I'm tried of sitting. We've been talking for two hours. Do you want to go outside?" Roxas asked.

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you like to go?"

"I don't know. A club. The bar. Whatever," Roxas said.

"If that's what you prefer then..." Namine began, but Roxas cut her off.

"Where do you like to go?" he asked.

"I just go wherever I want to. I like walking around the town and window shopping," Namine replied.

Roxas then began trying to convince Namine to go with what she wanted to do. After about ten minutes of that, they decided to go with Namine's idea. The two quickly headed out.

* * *

"Roxas is with his co-star?" Olette repeated.

Selphie, Olette's best friend, nodded. The two were closing up the store.

"It's true. It's all over the magazines. Insiders say they are out right now," Selphie went on.

"This can't be happening. How could he move on so quickly? Who is she? Like some model like Tifa Lockheart or singer like Aerith Gainsborough?"

"Neither. She's just a NORMAL GIRL! Look at her!" Selphie exclaimed, taking out one her magazines and showing Olette the front page.

Olette gasped. The beautiful straight blond hair, the blue eyes, a look of innocence. She was everything Olette wanted to be. The longer she looked at the blond, the angrier she became. Selphie sensed this and put the magazine away. Olette then sighed.

"What do I do, Selphie!?" she asked.

"Well, you're clearly not over him."

"I am too," Olette said defensively.

"Really? Then why'd you reject Hayner when he asked you out yesterday? You guys are super close, having a great time, he pops the question, and you turn him down," she recalled.

The thing was, every since Olette and Roxas broke up, she and Hayner have been inseparable. Recently when they were hanging out, Olette noticed that Hayner had been acting a bit strange. It was then the paparazzi came. Olette and Hayner escaped them, but as soon as they were alone, he had confessed he loved her and wanted to be her boyfriend. Olette, unable to see Hayner in that way, rejected him.

"Hayner is just a friend. That's why. Ugh, and those stupid paparazzi followed us again! I'm not even dating Roxas anymore! Why follow me?! Hayner and I got rid of them before he asked though. Oh no. What if they think I'm dating him?" Olette asked, a bit panicked.

An idea struck Selphie. A grin appeared on her face.

"Maybe you should date Hayner and let the paparazzi know."

"Selphie, did you even listen to me?"

"Oh I was, but I have an idea. Once Roxas finds out about you and Hayner, he's going to flip! He's dump that blond chick and be crawling back to you!" Selphie exclaimed.

Olette began thinking about this idea. It didn't sound half bad. It could possibly work. After all, she and Roxas were pretty close. He still should be worried about her. Olette smiled. If she makes him jealous, she wouldn't have to deal with the fact she would have to tell him she wants to get back together when she was the one who tore them apart. Roxas would be on his knees, and all she had to do was accept him. It was a clean getaway.

"Selphie! Hand me my bag. I need to make a call," Olette commanded.

Selphie tossed Olette her orange bag. Olette then took out her cellphone and dialed a number. The person on the other line then picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hayner. I have something to ask you."**  
**

* * *

"Ah! It's my favorite frozen yogurt place!" Namine said, pointing to a store.

Roxas and Namine were walking down the streets of Hollywood. Roxas had, of course, showed Namine his name in the sidewalk (several times). Namine was now pointing out the stores she liked going to. They had passed by the book store, thrift store, and now the frozen yogurt place.

"Do you want some?" Roxas suggested.

"I would. But I don't have any money on me right now," Namine frowned.

"I'll pay," Roxas said.

"I can't make you do that."

"Hello? I'm pretty filthy rich. It's not a problem," Roxas said obviously.

The two walked into the store and began to chose which yogurt they wanted. Namine has strawberry, tart, and lychee. Roxas got chocolate, vanilla, and tart. They then started picking their toppings.

"Ohh my god! IS THAT ROXAS?!"

Roxas and Namine turned around and saw a teenage girl squealing. Roxas sighed at the scene. The girl took out her camera phone and took pictures of Namine and Roxas. Soon enough, the paparazzi came in and started taking pictures. The lights of the flash on the cameras blinded Namine. She covered her face to shield her eyes.

"ROXAS! IS THIS YOUR CO-STAR, NAMINE?!"

"ROXAS! ARE YOU TWO DATING?!"

"ROXAS DUMP HER AND MAKE MY BABIES!"

"NAMINE HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING ROXAS?"

Roxas saw the helpless look on Namine's face as they fired her questions. Roxas couldn't take it. He reaches into his pocket, threw out a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to the cash register. He then grabbed Namine's hand and they ran out.

* * *

The two finally rested at a park bench. It was now one at night, and they were eating their frozen yogurt in the park.

"Hope you like it. It was one hundred dollars after all," Roxas said with a crooked grin.

Namine took a bite out of her yogurt. Her eyes widened. A sad expression came upon her face. Roxas was surprised by this.

"What? Do you not like one of the flavors? Or maybe it's the toppings because I hear they're really old and all..."

Namine was silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Namine looked at him. A smile that seemed a bit forced came upon her face.

"Nothing. It's just I forgot to add something. That's all."

"Then it's nothing to worry over. Geez."

* * *

The two were back at Namine's apartment. It was now 2:30 AM. Roxas stood outside the door. Namine smiled.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"Nah, I should be heading back," Roxas replied.

"Oh okay. Um, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I had a very nice time."

The two departed. Once Roxas was gone, Namine walked over to her couch and laid down. The smile on her face faded and turned to a frown. She stared at the ceiling. She had decorated this room white because it represented her. Innocent. Kind. And everything else people would say about her. They would also say white was strong. That, Namine felt did not fit her.

"Mom, what do I do?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews ;O And just so some of you know, this story is labeled "drama" because of the acting. But as you can tell, Namine has a bit a secret to her. So once you find out this secret, maybe you can consider it the other kind of drama.

_riceball793_: Yes she does. You'll learn about it eventually.

_melodinami: _Thanks!

_iRhyme_: Ollete's actions are explained a bit in this chapter.

_Midnight Hell_: Glad you will ^___^

_xxlottex_x: He will. Slowly lol


	5. People Who Use People

Roxas was using Namine. He knew it. Sora and Kairi knew it. And Roxas was feeling a bit bad. However, it had always been a rule of thumb to him: if you want something, don't hesitate to get it. Even if you have to crush a few daisies.

He walked onto set, wearing his very strange costume. Yes, it was a bit embarrassing to wear. He wore a _pirate_ costume. The movie wasn't even about pirates. The setting wasn't even Halloween either. When he asked the costume design team why he had to wear this outfit, they had only replied with:

"It's for the fangirls."

Ah. Of course.

Well, Roxas did look pretty sexy in that outfit. He knew it. He and all the girls who follow him on twitter also did. Heck, even Kairi agreed, to Sora's dismay. Roxas could recall Sora's reaction to Kairi calling Roxas 'hot'.

"She's marrying me."

"I know that, Sora."

"She'll be off limits."

"Yes, I know."

"You need to get back to together with Olette."

"I know."

"Because Kairi's _off limits_."

Roxas then saw Namine enter the room. She was wearing the signature white dress she wore many days during filming. Namine's character, Aqua, was one of those girls in those movies who would be waiting for the man she loves to come home. This was the point in the movie where Aqua decides not to wait anymore.

Once Namine saw Roxas, she smiled. Roxas immediately turned away. He didn't even know why he did that. It felt so scripted and rehearsed to turn away. When he finally looked at her again, she was walking toward him.

"Hello, Roxas," she said softly.

"Hi."

"Roxas, have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"You refused to look at me when I saw you."

Roxas scratched his head, "I...ah..."

"What can I do to fix the situation?"

"Well...there's really nothing to be fixed."

"So our relationship is permanently damaged?"

"NO! I just didn't want to look at you because...!" Roxas stopped there. He truly did not know why he looked away.

Namine giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Just kidding! Sorry!" she said.

Roxas felt that if this was one of those Japanese cartoons (they were called anime, right?) then this would have been the part where he did that anime-style fall. Namine continued to hold that smile on her face. Looking at her smiling was always a mystery to Roxas now since the incident the other day. Who knew what she was feeling anymore? That was the thing about acting. It's so hard to tell between fake and the real thing. Actors made the best liars.

* * *

"You did really well in that scene, Namine."

"As did you!"

Namine and Roxas had finished they're scene and were heading back to the dressing rooms. Talking to Namine became easier for Roxas. She really was a good friend.

Now, he had to sell it as a lovely-dovey relationship to get Olette back. That part was easier. Because romantic relationships are very similar to friendships. Roxas knew that. That's why 6,000 fansites on the internet are devoted to the fan pairing of Roxas and his best friend Axel. Seriously, they were just good friends. Nothing more. Yet, many fangirls of boy slash relationships beg to differ. They had even named them "AkuRoku"

Anyways, Roxas being Namine's fake boyfriend would be easy. All her had to do was be her friend, maybe give her a flower or two. Then, let the paparazzi and the fangirls take it from there!

"Roxas," Namine began, interrupting Roxas's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Would, perhaps, like to come with somewhere?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Near Castle Oblivion."

* * *

"Hayner, you really didn't have to do this."

"No, I want to."

Olette and Hayner had become the talk on campus. It was infamously known that Hayner liked Olette. Everyone knew. Except for Roxas and her. Once the two broke up, everybody had encouraged Hayner to step up to the plate. That's why he was acting extra nice.

Hayner and Olette were now walking out of class. Hayner was carrying all her books. Olette had insisted he shouldn't, but he wasn't listening to her.

"Olette, I called up my parents and they want to arrange a time for all of us to have dinner," Hayner informed her.

"Hayner, we've only gone on one date. Isn't this a bit too soon? And I told you, this is pretend."

She hated that he was treating her so nice. She was using him. She knew it. He knew it. And Olette felt a little bad. Hayner really likes her. And maybe that alone could make Roxas jealous. The paparazzi have been following her less, but there were about three left that followed her around. Therefore, they had caught sight of their dates. It should be published in a magazine soon enough.

Olette's eye widened. She remembered she forgot her book in class. And there was a TEST tomorrow. She looked back at the building she exited. Hayner noticed the concern on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my book!" Olette said, panicked.

"Just share mine. We could study together."

"But -- !" Olette began.

"Just relax. Can't take a test all tense, right?"

Olette sighed. She was defeated.

* * *

"Hi, mom."

Roxas and Namine stood in front of the grave of Namine's mother. The cemetery was near Castle Oblivion. It was built there after a massacre in the castle. The two were paying their respects to Namine's mother. Namine had a unreadable expression on her face. Roxas stood their silently as she prayed. Namine turned to Roxas, asking him if wanted to pray as well. He did so.

"Mom, this is Roxas. He's my new friend. I'm really glad I met him. I'm an actress now. It's actually easier than I thought. And I met some new people, though, I haven't made many new friends. That's okay. I just want you to know I'm really happy," Namine said, facing the grave.

"You shouldn't lie to your mom."

"I'm not lying."

"You shouldn't _act_ to your mom then," Roxas said, correcting himself.

Namine giggled. She shook her head. She slowly turned to Roxas.

"Honestly, I am happy. I'm really glad you came to. It's not as enjoyable to come here alone. I'd just end up crying and be all depressed. But the fact you came, it's less lonely. So I'm happy," she said, smiling with that truly illustrated that she really did feel happy.

Roxas stared at her. She continued to smile. She was truly a sweet girl. He then turned to the grave.

"Um, Namine's mom, I just want to tell you that Namine's a very nice girl. You probably know that. Well, she's just great. And, um, I'll do my best to make her happy," Roxas said, stumbling to find the right words.

"It sounds like you're asking her if you can marry me."

Roxas turned to her with a slight blush, "No! I just...!"

"Just kidding! Am I bad at these jokes?" Namine asked.

"No...they're good I guess."

The two ended up staying a bit longer. Sitting down on the grass in, they'd talk to the grave and then back to each other. It was actually a bit nice. It had eventually got to the comfortable silence. It was Namine who broke it.

"Roxas, you know you are attractive."

"I am, aren't I?" Roxas said a with a smirk.

"I'm just saying, looking good can only get you so far. I really don't want you end up lonely for the rest of your life. You come off a bit mean and being obsessed with yourself is a bit of a turnoff for most people."

"I won't be lonely. I have Sora, Kairi, Axel, Pence, Hayner, Olette, and I have you."

Namine was silent. A sad looked washed upon her face. She forced a smile and nodded.

"I guess you do."

"So why'd you bring me here?" Roxas asked.

"I told you. It's less sad if I don't go alone," Namine said.

"Yeah, but you didn't _have_ to bring me. You have other friends, right?"

"Not many, really. Just you and a few people back home. But even if I had a lot more friends, I'd still pick you to come with me," Namine said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I trust you," she replied, with a genuine smile.

* * *

"I don't get this! Ugh. Number 5 makes absolutely no sense at all!" Olette said, scratching your head.

Olette and Hayner were back at her apartment, studying for the test tomorrow. They were doing the practice worksheet the teacher had given them to help them study. Olette was having trouble. They were doing all this work on her kitchen table because her desk seemed too small for the both of them.

"Listen, stupid, it's simple," Hayner said as he began explaining the problem.

Olette tried to follow along. She did admit it sounded a whole lot simpler when Hayner said it.

"But don't you round it to 330,000 because of the sig figs?" Olette asked.

"No. There are three sig figs so you round it to 326,000. But you don't write it like that. You write it in scientific notation," Hayner explained.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Well, you did say once you wished Roxas was smarter..." Hayner's voice trailed off, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Olette stared at him. She never knew he actually listened to her when she'd complain about Roxas. She now felt worse about using him. He studied harder because of her. He used to be failing all his classes, and she had to tutor him. Now he was tutoring her.

"Hayner, thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Roxas, where are we going?" Namine asked as they walked around town.

"Just trust me," he said as they neared the flower shop.

Roxas told Namine to outside as he went in. Not long after, he came back with a single rose. Namine smiled brightly when she saw it.

"Oh my. It's beautiful. But I think we bought enough roses for mom," she said.

"It's not for your mom. It's for you. I wanted to give a you a daisy, but they don't have any and...this rose is just to cheer you up."

"But I'm already happy."

"No, you can't be. It must really suck that your mom is dead and your dad walked out on you. Even if you're happy that I'm with you, you're still probably sad that your mom isn't here. So just take it."

Namine smiled warmly and took it. She held it close to her heart.

"Thank you."

It was then a camera flashed. Roxas and Namine turned to their right and saw a reporter. Soon more of the paparazzi came.

"Roxas! Roxas! Tell us about you're date with Namine today!"

"Roxas! Tell us about how you feel about your ex girlfriend, Olette's new boyfriend."

This surprised Roxas.

"What?! What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Olette's been dating a boy named Hayner."

Roxas froze. Namine noticed this. She studied the look on his face. It was then everything clicked to her. A frown appeared on her face.

"Roxas, you still like Olette, don't you?" she asked.

Roxas turned to her, trying to find his words. The paparazzi eagerly awaited his answer.

"Namine, can we talk about this when the paparazzi's gone or something?" he asked.

"No. You still like her. And you want her back. But knowing you, you are just too stubborn to go up to her and tell her. But you decide to use me instead to make her jealous. Tell me I'm wrong. And don't act," Namine said, showing the fact she was upset.

Roxas was silent. The cameras flashed. The tape was rolling. His plan was revealed right in front of the world.

"So you just did this, all of this, just to make it look like we're dating and Olette would get jealous? But Roxas, it looks like she's moved on. So what now? What now after you lied to to me? Has everything you told me just one big lie?" Namine stopped herself and sighed, "I'm not angry at you Roxas. I can never be angry at you. But I am disappointed."

Namine then walked away. Roxas stared at the fading figure. The paparazzi began firing more questions at him. He turned to them angrily.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!" he yelled, shoving and pushing them away.

Roxas knew he had to crush a few daisies. But he never knew he had to crush a rose.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, the truth finally came out. it had to eventually. I had to get this out of the way, so I can work on Nami and Roxie's relationship more. Roxas still trying to get Olette back is in the way.

Oh wow. I've put that this story would have SoKai in the summary, but there's been nothing about them so far except for some brief mentions of them getting married soon. More of them will be coming starting the next chapter. Also the Haynette sort of started in this chapter. Sorry if I forsake those couples. But we're all here mostly for Nami and Roxie so...x3

Btw, sorry if this chapter ahs any errors. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, and I'm a bit busy right now (memorizing line for skit, doing the ridiculous amount of work Kubina gives, looking for a book for my report, replaying the first ten days of KH:358 Days/2 because I didn't save it the first time, and getting ready to watch Heroes [who's a fan? 8D])

**archerrylime**: Thanks!

**iRhyme**: Roxas does have weird manners in my story, but we love him anyway ;O

**Shadow Kissed 1992**: Thanks! All will be revealed in due time.

**xxlottexx**: I cannot answer those questions.

**NiwaRiku**: Nami's past will be revealed eventually (around the twelfth chapter maybe)

**timbermoonkiss**: Thank you the suggestion. I do appreciate it when people give me advice (even though I might be reluctant at first to take it). I'll try to add more details. Olette does want Roxas back. I'm sorry if her intentions are not very clear (she appears so little so far). Technically it's frozen yogurt :P The time, I confess, I did not put much thought into. So that's why it's a bit like "wut?". Let's just pretend that this is super special frozen yogurt that doesn't melt quickly at all.


	6. My New Old Friend

The next day, Roxas woke to the paparazzi following him even more than before. By getting a little violent with the press, he has a new hate-club. His fan clubs still exist, but they are slowly converting into his hate-club. Oh joy. Roxas sighed.

He was now at the studio, looking for Namine. He needed to apologize to her. Oh wow, it's been a while since he felt like he _needed_ to apologize to someone. He scanned the room. Everyone seemed blurred out. Except her. He could see her vividly, despite the far off distance. He ran towards her.

"Namine!" he called out.

She slowly turned. At this point, Namine would usually reply to his rude greeting with a smile. Instead, she stared blankly at him. Her face was unreadable. It did not show any feelings towards Roxas. Her eyes seemed a bit red. Had she cried? It didn't look like it though. Usually after crying, her eyes would be a bit puffy and she'd be breathing a bit more heavily. She had seemed perfectly fine besides the red eyes.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" she asked.

"I...I need to tell you something."

"Is this related to the movie?" she inquired.

"Well, no...It's about the other day," Roxas said, scratching his head.

"I rather not hear this then. If you don't mind me, I'll be going. I need to work," she said, almost bitterly.

Namine was then gone. Roxas sighed sadly. She didn't want to speak to him. That's understandable. However, she didn't even want to hear him out. Namine always listened to the other side before making such a judgment. What was with her? Maybe Roxas didn't know her as much as he thought he did.

Roxas then heard the chorus of his favorite song play. It was his phone ringing. He took out his very expensive phone, picking it up. It was a voice he hadn't heard in what had felt like eternity.

"Hey, Olette."

* * *

Olette's hands shook as she held the magazine. This could not be true.

_Roxas's plan had been revealed recently by Namine, who she herself did not know of this plan till she had it all figured out. Apparently, Roxas had been using Namine, making it appear that the two were dating. By doing this, he hoped to get his ex-girlfriend, Olette. Olette is currently dating one of Roxas's best friends, Hayner. Namine seems to feel very betrayed by Roxas and will not be speaking to him anymore. How will Roxas's life and career turn out now that his love is dating someone else and his leading lady hating him?_

Roxas wanted her back. It was exactly what she wanted. All she had to do was accept him. Nothing could go wrong.

"You going to by that, sweetie? I already bought the groceries," Hayner said, holding up a bag groceries.

She then remembered where she was. She was in a grocery store buying stuff with Hayner. They were living together now in the same apartment. Olette stared at him. Hayner. How would he take it? She had to break up with him. She opened her mouth. However, no words came out. How come she was hesitating. Why? Did Hayner mean more to her than she had previously thought? He couldn't possibly mean more to her than Roxas.

"I want to break up."

Hayner was silent. A dark look came upon his face. He slowly walked to her. She began feeling scared. She had never seen Hayner act like this.

"So Roxas wants you back now?" he asked.

Olette nodded. Hayner gritted his teeth. He handed her the bags of groceries. Once they were out of his hands, he began to violently knock the surrounding objects off the shelves. The staff saw this and came closer as well.

"Hayner! What are you doing?!" Olette shouted.

"He's not right for you! He doesn't call often enough. He doesn't clean up after himself. He's self-absorbed. He always canceled plans! He's not right for you, Olette!" Hayner fumed.

"How do you...?" Olette began, but Hayner cut her off.

"Because, Olette, you told me all these things. Every time he did something to annoy you or make you cry, you'd come to me. I was to one to cheer you up. I was the one who truly understood you. When you guys would fight and Roxas would be talking out of his ass, I'd cheer you up and everything. He's just going to hurt you. It'll never work out between you two," Hayner said.

"Roxas is only human! Yes, he's flawed but we all are. Don't start thinking you're some god or something!" Olette yelled, "I told you we were only going to pretend to date. What did you think would happen when we started this whole thing?"

"I...don't know. I thought maybe Roxas would have moved on. I thought that maybe you'd fall for me instead. I thought the guy who's been waiting would get he happy ending. Just you watch. You're going to be sitting alone all by yourself, waiting for Roxas. But he will never come. Instead, you just order a drink and try to get so drunk that you can't even move. That's when you'll realize that Roxas and you were never meant to be," Hayner spat, walking out of the store.

The staff hurriedly picked up the fallen objects. As they did this, Olette stared at her feet. His words had cut her deeply. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She stared at her contact list. her eyes were glued to Hayner's name. She bit her lip and called a different person instead.

"Roxas? Hello?"

"Hey, Olette."

* * *

"Cut. Namine, you're doing it _again_," the director sighed.

Namine bit her lip. This was her eleventh time shooting this scene. It was one of the most intense moments in the movie too. Kairi and Sora watched from afar. Things were looking bad.

"Poor Namine," Kairi said softly.

"Yeah, she's really having trouble," Sora agreed.

After all those takes, the director told her to take a break. She sighed and went over to Sora and Kairi. The three were starting to become better friends.

"Why does my life suck?" Namine asked.

"It doesn't suck. It's just...challenging," Kairi said, trying to find the right words.

Namine frowned, "Enough about how much that sucked. How's the wedding going?"

"It's going great! Sora and I will be an official married couple on August 4th!" Kairi said, happily.

"August 4th? Don't you mean the 14th?" Sora said.

Time froze. Kairi slowly turned to Sora, eyes widened.

"No, _sweetie_, it's the 4th. The same day you asked me out all those years ago. The same day we met even longer ago. The same day as our birthday. Not the 14th," Kairi corrected, showing a bit of annoyance.

"Oh. Um...well, I think I may have accidentally typed up the 14th on the wedding invites when I sent them..." Sora confessed.

Namine sensed the anger seeping out of Kairi. Kairi kept a plastered smile.

"Come again?" she said.

"I messed up."

Kairi was now on top of Sora, grabbing her neck. Her smile turned into an angry expression.

"How could you forget? THIS IS OUR WEDDING! DAMN IT!"

* * *

"Roxas, can we talk?" Olette asked over the phone.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Roxas asked.

"Us. I'd rather we do it in person. I've really miss you," Olette said, though she felt her last statement was hollow.

"Oh my god. This is about the whole using thing, isn't it? I'm so..." Roxas began.

"Sorry? Roxas, you haven't apologized in years. And your voice sounds a bit different. A bit softer. Are you okay?"

"Uh..."

Roxas's mind suddenly went to Namine. He could remember the day he met her. She really surprised him. He had also apologized to her then.

"Roxas? Roxas? ROXAS?!"

Roxas then came back to reality. The flashback of Namine ended.

"You were staring at yourself again weren't you?" Olette said with a sigh.

"No! Not this time. I swear!" Roxas said defensively.

"Whatever. So do you want to meet up?" Olette asked.

Roxas was silent. He wanted to say yes. This was he had been dreaming for. But for some reason, when this moment finally came to him, he didn't really want it. He began scratching his head.

"I guess. See you at eight?"

"Eight it is."

The two hung up. Roxas stared at his phone. Talking to Olette felt so weird. It felt there was something missing. It was there before, but now it's not. Roxas shrugged and walked into the to the other room. He saw Kairi on top of Sora, choking him.

"No sex in public, Kairi," Roxas said, jokingly.

"Not...funny," Sora could barely say.

Kairi got off of Sora and huffed. Sora was now massaging his neck. He had no idea why he was marrying this woman anymore. She was vicious. Sora then turned to Roxas.

"Hey, Namine's been having trouble with this scene. Can you help her?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded. Namine seemed displeased and frowned. She shook her head.

"Really. I'm fine. I don't want your help, Roxas," Namine said.

"Aw, come on. We need to talk anyway."

"No means no," Namine said firmly, walking away.

Roxas sighed.

* * *

Roxas drove slowly to the place he and Olette always met up, the diner on the outskirts of Twilight Town. However, his minds were on other things than just Olette. What would he do when he sees her? What will she do? Is Sora and Kairi's relationship going to be okay? What did he have for breakfast? And what about Namine?

What about her?

_"Really. I'm fine. I don't want your help, Roxas."_

She doesn't want his help.

___"Really. I'm fine. I don't want your help, Roxas."_

Then why does he feel like he has to help her?

___"Really. I'm fine. I don't want your help, Roxas."_

Roxas then realized it. Namine was acting again. He cursed several times, making a u-turn back to the studio.

* * *

Olette sat alone at the diner. It was an hour after their meet up time. Olette frowned. A worker came up to her table.

"You ready to order?" he asked.

"No, I'm waiting for someone."

Olette watched the man leave. She looked down. Had she done something wrong? Why did Roxas stand her up?

* * *

Namine was doing another take at the same scene. She couldn't take it anymore. She kept messing up and it felt horrible.

"I..." she began, but stopped.

She couldn't remember the line. She mentally slapped herself. How could she forget it? She's been saying it for the past few hours. Namine was freezing up. She didn't know what to do. It was then the door slammed open. She turned to look. It was Roxas. He ran in, panting. Their eyes met.

"NAMINE!" he yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Namine stared at him and smile. She then turned to the camera. Her face was now filled with determination. Everyone in the room noticed this.

"I don't know. But who cares?" Namine said as Aqua, "I am in love. It's a simple fact. So what if he's not perfect? I'm not perfect. I've been waiting for so long for him to come home. I'm tired of waiting. This is enough. I don't care what you think of me anymore. Because I'd rather be a lovefool than someone like you."

The director applauded. She had finally got it right. Namine beamed and and continued the scene. She smiled more brightly. Oh how he missed seeing that smile. After she finished the scene, she slowly walked toward Roxas. Roxas was a bit afraid of what she would say, hoping she wasn't angry at him anymore. Namine looked down at her feet.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. You still hate me?"

She looked at him, shaking her head. She smiled once more.

"I could never hate you, Roxas."

Namine then wrapped her arms around Roxas, embracing him. Roxas was a bit surprised, but eased into it and smiled as well.

"How'd you know I was acting?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I just felt it."

"You're the first one who can see through me since my mom died."

"I guess I am."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Hayner opened the apartment door. He was surprised to see Olette standing there. She had a sad expression her face. Tears stained her face and her eyes were bloodshot red. All these signs told Hayner he was right. Roxas bailed. Hayner, at most times, would be rubbing this in her face. This time, he knew he shouldn't. In truth, he didn't want to be right this time. She looked up at him and began crying more. Hayner was silent. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. That was all he could do.

* * *

**A/N**: Poor, Olette T___T I'm so horrible. But I gave Nami and Roxie a cute scene! -is shot for being so heartless-

Ooh, I just hatched an idea to add more drama~ Mwhaha. But it'll end up hurting Nami a bit :[

**riceball793**: Thankies~ Glad you thought it was funny.

**melodinami**: xD Thanks

**iRhyme**: Well, Nami's a smart girl ;O

**Rosorace Ecclesia**: I like the pen name change :]

**xxlottexx**: Wish granted ;]

**timbermoonkiss**: I do have it planned out. Like what basically happens in each chapter. So I believe this was a good time to bring out the truth. Glad you think Sokai is okay right now. I'm still planning on adding a few bumps in the road they have to get through though. As I said before, I'll be try using your advice in chapters to come. This one, I tried a bit with adding more details, but it's not that much of a change right now ^^; Hopefully the changes become bigger soon.

**Kiome-Yasha**: I'm really glad you think this story has potential. If I write another story, I might use Xion instead. I agree I need to grow out of it to make my writing better. lol I actually never planned the first chapter to have so much irony. After all the rewrites and revisions, it came out that way.

That's it for this chapter. Stay tune folks~


	7. A Hole In Your Heart, Or Am I Mistaken?

Just like that, things seemed to be normal between Roxas and Namine. They were talking to each other again and helping each other out. Roxas was also working on making more friends for Namine. When Roxas told her he wanted to help her make new friends, the conversation played out like this:

"Roxas, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are doing something for someone other than yourself."

"W-what? I'm not that self-absorbed."

"I'm sorry, but you are."

"...Aren't you going to say just kidding?"

"No."

"Gah! I just want to help you make friends. I have my gain to it too! Um...if you get more friends, you won't always be clinging to me."

"So...I'm a bother?"

"NO! GAH! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!"

"See? Was that so hard to say?"

"...yes."

Roxas and Namine were now walking back to their dressing rooms after finishing yet another scene. It was then a tall blond came to them. The blond wore black clothes and had a grin on his face. Neither of the actors recognized him.

"Hey! It's a pleasure to meet you two!" the man said with a goofy grin.

Roxas and Namine exchanged glances. Roxas then pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, security, we have a fanboy near our dressing rooms. Remove him," Roxas said into the phone.

"I'M NOT A FANBOY!" the man yelled, "I'm here to see Namine!"

Roxas looked at Namine, asking if she knew the man. She simply shook her head. Roxas sighed and went back onto the phone.

"Yeah, come as soon as possible to remove him," Roxas said once again.

The man took the phone out of the star's hand and pressed the end button. He sighed and looked exhaustively at the two.

"I'm Dr. Demyx. I'm here to talk to Namine about her father. He's at my hospital and needs a kidney donated. We often ask relatives to donate one, but he told us he had none. After a bit a research, I found out about you. Would you be willing to donate one to your father?" he said clearly.

Namine's eyes widened. She just stared at Demyx. Roxas noticed this tension. Namine then spoke.

"Can I talk to him before I decide? And will you be doing any tests on me?" she asked.

"Well, we will check if you're complete healthy before we do the surgery," Demyx explained.

"Alright. I'll go with you," she said quietly. She then turned to Roxas, "Will you come with me?"

Roxas blinked once and nodded.

* * *

"Kairi, I'm sorry!" Sora repeated.

Kairi just gave him a cold glare. They were talking in his car as they drove to the studio.

"Sora, do you know how many people I have to call AND mail now? Instead of apologizing, help me fix it alright! This is my wedding!" Kairi shouted.

Sora was silent. Kairi felt awkward in the sudden silence. Kairi stared at Sora. Sora refused to look at her because he had to keep his eyes on the road. He spoke once again.

"Right, this is _your_ wedding. It's not like I'm paying for it. It's not like I'm a big part of it. It's not like it's something that belongs to both of us," Sora muttered.

Kairi was silent. There was that silence again.

"Sora, I'm sorry if I'm acting like a major bitch. I'm just stressed and all. Please. Just understand," Kairi pleaded.

Sora's angry expression became softer. He let out a sigh.

"I want to be angry at you. But I can't. I guess I just love you too much," Sora said with a smile.

Kairi smiled back. They had reached the traffic light, which was red. As Sora pulled to a stop, Kairi reached her hand toward the radio to change the station. The song that was currently playing was Roxas and Kairi's song when they were dating. She knew Sora hated to hear it. Sora then used his right hand to stop her hand. She looked up at him, confused. Sora gave a small smile.

"It's okay. You really like this song and I just got to grow up and deal with it," he replied.

She smiled and held on his hand. She knew that Sora was the right choice for her. There was a little spec of doubt in her though. There was something inside of her telling him that this wasn't enough. There was more to it.

* * *

"Hi, dad."

Namine said as she entered her dad's room in the hospital. Roxas stood outside with Demyx. They wanted to give Namine alone time with her father. After all, they haven't talked in years. Namine's father walked out on the family when she was eight.

"So why'd you go so far to find Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Ah, well, her father has been really growing on me. He's such a great guy. I like him so much that I want him out of this hell hole as soon as possible and hope to never see him again here. I don't want to him to suffer," Demyx said with a sigh, "By the way, what's the deal with you and Namine now?"

Roxas blushed and looked away, "Nothing. We're just friends."

"Really? After you used her and all? And what happened to that ex of yours?"

"I've tried contacting her, but I just can't. And Namine forgave me. She's really sweet like that. We're really good friends."

"Oh? So she's available? Maybe I'll ask her out then..."

Roxas glared at him, "Don't you dare. Don't even think about it."

Demyx chuckled, "See? You totally want her. You chose helping her over getting your ex back. That's something."

"How do you know so much?" Roxas shot.

"I read magazines, you know."

"Scary."

It was then Namine came. She held a composed face. Demyx and Roxas turned their attention to her.

"I'll donate my kidney," she said softly.

Demyx nodded and walked away with her. Roxas stared at the fading figures. He could feel Namine was scared. Scared of what?

* * *

Olette didn't get it. First Hayner is all "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Then, the other night happens.

_Olette cried into Hayner's arms. He held her tight._

_"I'm so sorry, Hayner. You were right. Roxas is just a big jerk and I don't need him," Olette sobbed, "I really want to make it up to you. Can we hang out? We could go back to dating, but try it for real."_

_Hayner was silent. Olette looked up into his eyes. By looking into his eyes, most of the time, she could tell how he was feeling. This time, the emotion seemed empty.  
_

_"Actually, I don't think we should date either. Can we just be friends?"_

_What?_

It made no sense to her. She sat in class, staring at Hayner who sat in front of her. She paid no attention to the teacher's words at all. Hayner slowly turned to look back at her and noticed she was staring.

"Olette, eyes on the teacher. This is important stuff," he whispered.

Olette blinked twice and looked at the teacher immediately. Things didn't seem so different. Why did she feel like he ripped a big piece of her heart out though?

* * *

Namine was lying down on the hospital bed. She was wearing the patient gown as well. Roxas sat down on a chair near the bed. They were currently talking about Namine's father.

"So why are you doing this? You know, donating this kidney to him?" Roxas asked.

"Because I love him," she said simply.

"Yeah, but he left your family when you were eight. Don't you hate him or anything?"

"I could never hate him. I can tell he never liked me. But he tried. He tried to love me. It's okay that he couldn't. After all, I do remind him of my mom."

"You two do look alike," Roxas said, recalling the photos.

Namine nodded, "He couldn't bear to be with my mom anymore. It was really too much for him. I understood that he had to go. I just wish he stayed longer."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He couldn't relate to her at all. Playing characters similar to her wouldn't cut it either. Namine noticed that Roxas was at a loss of words and spoke again.

"What about your parents, Roxas? What are they like?" she asked.

This caught Roxas off-guard. "Ah, well, I'm not that close to them really. I spent most of my childhood with the nanny. I don't really talk to my parents that much."

Namine frowned, "That's not very good. Family bonds are important. You should call them up or something."

"Like I would. They're probably too busy or something. Why would I even want to call them up?" Roxas sighed.

Dr. Demyx entered the room at this point. He motioned for Roxas to leave. Roxas left reluctantly. When asked why he had to leave, Demyx just replied with "Patient-Doctor confidentiality". Roxas watched from the window what was happening. He could only imagine what they were saying.

Through the window, he saw Demyx approach Namine. He could see the unsteadiness in Demyx's body language. Demyx began speaking. Namine held a unreadable expression. She only nodded slowly and looked away. Demyx began to pat her on the back as she covered her face with her hands. Roxas had no doubt that she was starting to cry. Roxas wanted to go up to her and make her stop crying so bad. He wanted to help her. However, he did not move. He felt so helpless when she began shedding those tears.

As he waited outside for their conversation to finish, Roxas took out his cellphone and looked through his contacts. He then found the number he was looking for and pressed send. He waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom," Roxas greeted.

"Roxas, is that you? Wait, you're actually calling me up? Are you alright? Is it another money thing? If it is, I'll gladly hand over some more thousands."

"No, mom. I just wanted to call you up...to talk," Roxas said, scratching his head.

His mother was silent. Roxas was unaware is she was happy to hear from him or not.

"So what's new Roxas? Tell me," she asked.

"Ah, well, Olette and I broke up," Roxas began.

"Oh thank god," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Mom!"

"Well, dear, she was never good for you. She seemed too much of a friend than a girlfriend when you two were together. Just saying."

"Whatever. Anyways, um, my manager, Sora, is getting married to my ex-girlfriend, Kairi."

"How wonderful for them. I did like Kairi. She was nice. Though, she wasn't good for you either. She seemed attracted to you only because of your looks."

"Well, I am sexy, aren't I?" Roxas said with a smirk.

"No matter how I answer that, it will sound wrong. So do you have any new women in your life now after you and Olette broke up?" his mother asked, "No prostitutes right?"

"Well," Roxas began, looking toward Namine, "I'm friends with this girl. She's...amazing. She's just so sweet and pure. She...I can't describe her."

"AWW! You like her!" his mother exclaimed, causing other female voices to appear in the background.

Roxas sighed as he heard his mother's friends asking about Roxas and Namine. The chatter ended quicker than he expected though. His mother began speaking to him once again.

"Roxas, what's her name?" she asked.

"Namine," Roxas replied.

It was then a silence came. Roxas was surprised to not hear anything coming from his mother. His mother was very talkative and acted like a teenage girl at most times. He began to worry.

"Mom? You there?" he asked.

"Roxas, tell me what her last name."

Roxas never heard this tone from his mother before. He quickly told her Namine's last name. His mother was silent again. Roxas was getting nervous. What did his mother know about Namine that he didn't? His mother spoke once again.

"Roxas, don't fall in love with her."

"What? What are you saying, mom?"

"Roxas, I'm not going to tell you, but you can get the story out of her. Just ask about how her mom died. That's all you need to do."

The dial tone was the next thing he heard. He looked down at his cellphone. She hung up on him. This was scaring Roxas. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Hayner, Olette, and Pence were walking back to their separate apartments. Pence and Hayner were talking about something about this year's Struggle. Olette wasn't really listening. Her mind was preoccupied.

"So, Pence, mind if I move back in with ya?" Hayner asked.

Olette's ears went alert at this. She felt a bit in pain to be watching this conversation.

"Sure. Why? Are you two in a fight or something? Or did you guys break up?" Pence asked.

Olette opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say. Hayner looked over to her, seeing the expression on her face. Once their eyes met, Olette could feel that Hayner wanted her to say something. He wanted her to say what she felt.

"Hello? No answer?" Pence asked.

Hayner looked back at Pence, "It's something like that."

Olette shut her mouth, biting her lip. She honestly didn't know what to say.

* * *

Roxas walked into Namine's room in the hospital. She had changed back into her street clothes. This caused a surprised expression to form on Roxas's face.

"Why are you dressed like that? What about the surgery?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not donating it to him anymore, Roxas," Namine said quietly.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Come on, I can keep up," Roxas insisted.

Namine just shook her head. She then let out a smile.

"My dad will just have to have a kidney donated from someone else. No biggie," she said.

Namine began to go over to the corner, picking up her bag. Roxas recognized the bag. It was the bag she always took with her. The one her necklace fell out of. His mother's words came back into his mind. He shook his head, hoping to dispel the thoughts.

"So, Namine, if this isn't too much to ask, can you tell me how your mom died?" Roxas asked, unsteady.

Namine froze. She turned to stiffly to face Roxas. Biting her lip, she hesitated whether she should tell him. She avoided eye contact.

"I can't tell you right now."

"When can you tell me?" Roxas questioned.

Namine closed her eyes, as if she were trying to wake up from a bad dream. She opened them once more, looking a bit more confident.

"When the time is right."

* * *

**A/N**: Demmy~ I just noticed my chapters are getting longer o.o If any you happen to dislike long chapter, let me know, I guess. Also, did anyone notice that Roxas's mom is Fuka (my oc)? She acted a bit more seriously here though. The next chapter will be focusing on Namine, Hayner, and a bit of Sora.

**Rosorace Ecclesia:** ...I actually had fun writing that scene xD

**iRhyme**: Glad you liked the ending ^__^

**riceball793**: xDD I loved writing that line.

**xxlottexx**: --updates-- :D


	8. Those Three Words Part 1

_"I can't take this anymore!" the man yelled._

_"It's alright," his wife said calmly._

_These two were in the kitchen. As her husband stood up, she sat quietly by the kitchen table. The brunette woman held an unreadable face. Her husband was in tears, yelling and shouting as loud as he could. He banged his fists against the table repeatedly. The thumps became louder each time his fist went down._

_The couple's young daughter opened the kitchen door slightly, peering into the room. The dark hallway seemed a bit brighter now with the kitchen light shining through the door. The young blond daughter bit her lip as she watched the scene in the kitchen. It pained her to watch her parents like this. She could feel their misery. She could feel their anger. She knew she could not interfere though._

_The young girl's father turned away from his wife, walking towards the door the hallway. He opened it, seeing his daughter. His daughter could only stare at him, with eyes begging him to stay. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore this image. He bent down, kissing his daughter on her forehead. Standing back up, he walked out of the kitchen to the hallway. He continued to walk until he reached the door to exit the house. He gave one last glance at the house before exiting the stage._

_It was then the young blond burst into tears. She continued to cry for as long as she could. Her mother slowly came up to the girl and hugged her._

_"Shh. You can't cry anymore. Not in front of others, alright? You can only cry when you're alone. Tears make you appear weak. So stop crying," her mother instructed in a soft but stern voice._

_The daughter used her hands to cover her mouth, breathing in slowly to stop her weeping. Her mother then smiled._

_"You cannot show anyone that you are feeling weak. You must always appear strong."_

_"But I'm not strong at all!" the blond sniffled._

_"Then act. Just pretend."_

_

* * *

_

Namine awoke from her sleep. She was at her apartment sleeping in her bed. Slowly she got up, rubbing her eyes. As she did this, she began to wonder why she had this flashback as a dream. Maybe when Roxas asked about her mother, it triggered that flashback.

She then realized something. She went to sleep. A smile came upon her face as she raced to her mirror. Her slightly red eyes were now normal. Namine became even happier. For the past few days, she was unable to get any sleep. She finally got some though.

Namine sneezed. She then groaned. She was getting sick again. She really didn't feel like going to the studio either. Maybe she could call in sick.

No, that only worked for school. Plus, loads of actors continued to work even though they were sick. She should go anyway. However, she still felt like she needed a break from it all. Namine decided to call up Kairi to ask for her advice.

Standing up, Namine walked over to the corner of the room, where her bag was. She bent down and rummaged inside the bag to find her phone. She had found it at last. Taking out her cellphone, she dialed Kairi's number and pressed talk. Kairi immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi. I'm kind of feeling sick. I was wondering if I should still go to work today," Namine said.

Kairi seemed to be a bit distracted though, whispering to another person that she was on the phone. She then answered back, "Oh sorry, Namine. I was just talking to someone else."

"Should I repeat myself?"

"Nah. I heard ya. I think you shouldn't come in though. If you sit out now, you'll get better faster in time for when they plan to shoot the final scene. Plus, we're not really planning on filming any scenes involving your character. It's alright if you don't come."

"Really?" Namine said in disbelief.

"Yeah really. Sora's not coming in either. Roxas and I are probably going to have lunch together alone today. So sad. Roxas is going to really miss you~" Kairi said teasingly.

Namine then heard Roxas's voice, yelling at Kairi not to say it like that. Namine giggled. The two then hung up. After Namine put her cellphone back in her bag, she bit her lip.

"Kairi and Roxas alone...they used to date didn't they?" Namine mumbled to herself, getting a bit upset.

She shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts.

"Roxas and Kairi being alone should bother me. I shouldn't fell this way," she said, "Why am I even thinking about this so much?"

She sighed.

* * *

Hayner awoke on the couch. Tiredly, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was at Pence's and his apartment. He was sleeping on the couch, since they decided to move his bed over later. Hayner got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that, he went to the kitchen. Hayner really didn't know how to cook, so cereal was his only option.

"Morning," Pence said tiredly, coming into the kitchen.

Hayner just gave a nod as a reply. Pence went over to the fridge and took some eggs out to scramble. After cooking the eggs, Pence sat down with his plate of eggs and began stuffing them into the bread that was available on the table. They two males began eating their breakfast.

"So what's with you and Olette and all?" Pence asked, starting up conversation, "Seriously, first it's all, 'I know I'm going to make her mine!' then she rejects you, you go into your little emo corner, you guys suddenly get together, she breaks up with you, more emo corner, she comes running into your arms, then you reject her. Just get together already and STAY together."

Hayner sighed, "I'm tired of all the grief she gives me. She's giving me hell with this emotional roller-coaster. I just need a break from her."

Pence shrugged, "I think you should at least treat her nicer though."

"What do you mean?" Hayner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean she looks really down when she's with you now."

* * *

Sora headed toward Destiny Park. It was a pretty sunny day. The heat was killing him. Sora panted as he looked around the park. It made him wonder why parks were so big. He finally found the person he was looking for.

"Riku!" he called.

A silver-haired fellow sitting on a bench slowly turned around. He saw Sora and smiled, beckoning him over. Sora raced over to greet his old friend.

"Dude, how are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm doing pretty good. Guess what? I'm getting married," Sora said proudly.

"Ouch. Tough break," Riku said, wincing.

"No, I actually want to get married."

"Oh, well, congrats then!"

The two men chuckled. Sora sat down on the bench as well. The two continued their conversation.

"So, who's the lucky girl? Or boy. If it's a boy, Tidus owes me twenty bucks."

"Dude, I'm not gay!" Sora said defensively, "I'm marrying Kairi."

"Ouch. Tough break."

"No, I want to marry her, Riku."

Riku sighed and put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Do you really want to go down that road again? First she likes you but you don't like her, she gets a boyfriend -- that Rox-ass guy."

"Hey! Roxas is pretty cool. We got past that whole thing."

"Roxas is an ass. Have you read the latest issue of _Stars, Celeb Hotties, and Shoes_?! He's using innocent girls to make his ex jealous. That's not right."

"Riku, I _don't_ read those chick magazines. Why the heck do you?!"

Riku scratched his head nervously. He then found a good answer.

"Research of the female mind."

"Nice save," Sora said dryly, "Anyways, Roxas is a good guy. He and Namine, by the way, are back on good terms."

"WHATEVER. So let's recap your relationship with Kairi. She likes you. You don't like her. She dates Roxas. You get jealous. Roxas leaves to travel and film his new movie. Kairi is by herself waiting for him to come back. You two get close. You guys hook up. Roxas comes back. She leaves you the minute he comes back, if I may add. You get a girlfriend to make her jealous. You hate her and dump her. Kairi comes back to you. You then realize you don't love her and dump her. She gets angry and doesn't speak to you for a year. You guys hook up again. And now you're getting married to her?"

"Okay, first off, half of that wasn't even me. That was from your favorite TV show. Secondly, I love Kairi. So I don't need you telling me I shouldn't follow my heart and marry her," Sora said sternly.

Riku was surprised by Sora's answer. Putting both hands behind his head, he looked up at the sky, thinking. Sora awaited for Riku to speak once again.

"You sounded like a total chick when you said that," Riku finally said.

Sora and Riku continued to tease each other and chat. It helped talking to Riku about Kairi. It made him realize why he loved her so much.

* * *

Namine boarded the Bart. She entered, being a bit squished by the crowd of people entering. She made her way, looking for an open seat. The only open seat she could find was one next to some blond man who had a look that screamed 'Look! I'm rich! Worship me!'. She sighed. Well, it was better than standing. She sat down next to him. He paid no attention to her, quietly reading a novel. Namine squinted her eyes and looked at him carefully. She felt she had seen his face before. The blond man seemed to be in his forties was wearing glasses and some brand name clothes. His hair was spiked, but only just a bit.

"Excuse me, but may I ask _why_ you're staring at me?" the man asked, not removing his eyes from his book.

Namine become flustered and began to move nervously. She was getting nervous and felt embarrassed. It wasn't everyday that some stranger stared at you. She immediately began stuttering, trying to find the right words. The man began to chuckle. He closed his book and put it back into his bag. He then turned to get a look at Namine. She grew even more nervous.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, thrusting her head down.

The man blinked once, which was then following by more chuckles. She slowly looked back up at him.

"It's alright, young lady," he said with a smile. His eyes suddenly widened just a bit, "You wouldn't happen to be Namine? The one starring in that new movie LoveFool."

Namine nodded, "I am."

"Weren't you the one Roxas used?"

If life were an anime, this would be the part where Namine goes chibi and a brick falls on her head. Namine nodded hesitantly.

"Wow, you must hate him now," the man commented.

"I could never hate Roxas," Namine said firmly.

"Oh? I heard he's totally self-absorbed."

"Well..."

"And that his last girlfriend broke up with him because of that."

"Well..."

"Plus, he can really be a jerk."

"Well..."

"And he wears Power Ranger undies."

"Well...W-WAIT A MINUTE! How do you know all of this?!" Namine asked, stuttering just a bit.

The man smirked, "Magazines."

Namine rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked away from the man.

"Roxas really lacks redeeming qualities," the man, continuing on, "He's just a horrible person."

"You're wrong!" Namine said sharply, turning to look at the man once again.

This caught him off-guard. Looking at her, he could see she meant every word she was about to say. It was the look at honesty.

"Roxas can really upset me and hurt me...and it's true the fact he's in love with himself can get annoying, but...Roxas is kind. Roxas is the first friend I've made in a long time. He can see through me. He helps me not just for his own benefits but because he wants to help. He makes me feel happier. He makes my day brighter. He's really an amazing guy. It's true he has faults and does things that most people could never forgive, but I can't help but want to be by his side. Because he's so amazing, I want to tell him something I've been hiding in my heart."

"How can you say all these lies about him?"

"They're not lies! I say all these things because they're true and because I'm in love with...!" Namine then covered her mouth with her hand, catching herself.

The man was astonished by what Namine was saying. He then smiled. He could tell what the next word she was about to say. The Bart train started slowing down. A stop was coming soon. Namine then heard the name of the city they were stopping in. It was her stop. The Bart came to a complete stop and the doors opened. Namine stood up to leave. She gave one last look at the man before leaving the Bart. Once she was gone, the man took out his cellphone. He dialed a number and pressed talk. The person on the other then picked up.

"Hello? Wait, why are you calling? Is this about our son? If it's not, I don't want to talk to you."

"Hey, Fuka. Just wanted to let you know I met the girl Roxas likes, Namine."

"Oh my gosh! You did?! How is she? Did she tell Roxas yet about the...?"

"She's nice. She hasn't told Roxas yet. Looking at her, she's probably going to crack soon."

"Finally. I really hope Roxas doesn't like her too much or else he's really going to get hurt when he finds out."

"We'll see what happens."

* * *

Hayner tiredly stared at the chalk board as the teacher wrote some words and lectured. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his right to look at the person. It was Olette.

"You got to stay awake and listen, Hayner. This is important!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

After class, he stood up and stretched. Olette stared at him. She slowly reached out to him.

"Hay -- !" she began but was interrupted by Hayner, himself.

"I better head back to my apartment now," he said, walking toward the door.

Hayner hurriedly went to the door, only to be stopped when he felt a tug. He turned slowly to see Olette grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"Please, Hayner, I need to know. Do you hate me?"

* * *

Sora drove to the studio. After parking his car, he went inside. He had forgotten his cellphone is Roxas's dressing room. Sora sighed. As he came closer the the dressing room, he then saw Namine.

* * *

Namine hurriedly entered the studio with a grin. She felt so much more better after taking some medication. She had also realized feelings that were hidden inside her heart. She had to tell Roxas. Namine then found Roxas's dressing room, in front of it was Sora.

"Sora!" she said, beaming.

"Hey, Namine. I heard you got sick. You look better though," Sora commented.

"Thanks! I just took some medicine. I wasn't going to come in today, but I decided I want to tell Roxas something," she said softly.

Sora smiled, already guessing what she was going to tell him, "Good luck. I came here to get my phone. Left it here and all."

"I'll get it for you. Why don't you go look for Kairi?" Namine suggested.

Sora shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

The two parted ways. Namine put her hand on the doorknob to Roxas's dressing room. It was unlocked so Roxas was probably not changing. She turned it and opened the door slowly. Peering inside, she saw Kairi and Roxas hugging each other. Namine's heart suddenly sank. She didn't know why she felt this way. Namine blinked twice and stared. She slowly closed the door.

Namine then ran as far as she could from that room. She decided to rest finally at the cafeteria. She sat down rested her head on the table.

"Maybe...he wouldn't care if I told him those three words."

_Get your hands off of my star,  
It's not your part but all your fault  
And this jealous actress has a habit,  
Of making things sound way too tragic_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Bwa. The last scene was actually supposed to be more dramatic (with Roxas and Kairi kissing), but I decided to change it. In the next chapter it'll focus of Roxas, Kairi, and Olette (of this same day with a few added scenes) and I couldn't think of a reason for Roxas and Kairi to be kissing. Also who can guess what show that was that Riku was talking about? :D

-thatROXASlover-: Glad you do :]

**Rosorace Ecclesia**: All will be revealed soon.

**melodinami**: Thanks! This chapter is the longest so far :O

Antiyaoifan: Yes, Roxas was mean ]: Let's watch him slowly turn good.

**Kiome-Yasha**: Gah typo! D: Well, I'll probably try to fix that soon. At least it wasn't "tot he" (I hate this typo that I end up doing a lot). Well, since I don't know much about Birth by Sleep, I just paired Aqua and Ventus up because Ven looks like Roxas and Namine looks Aqua :P Glad you thought I did well with their first meeting. Nami is a calm character who doesn't really fight or argue back.

That's it for now. Stay tuned folks


	9. Those Three Words Part 2

Roxas was on set, waiting for Namine to walk through those doors. He kept glancing at the doors, trying to look like he was reading the script while doing this. There was suddenly a voice that whispered into his ear.

"Pika-boo~"

Roxas jumped at the voice. He turned around to see a certain redhead. He sighed. It was Kairi.

"Kairi, why?"

"For funsies!" she replied.

Roxas grumbled, "I hate it when you do that."

"Really? You loved it when we're dating," Kairi said, thinking back onto the past.

"Whatever. Is Namine here yet?" he asked.

Kairi frowned. She simply shook her head. Roxas let out another sigh. It was then a strange noise came from Kairi's pocket.

_'Kyon-kun, denwa! Kyon-kun, denwa! Kyon-kun, denwa! Kyon-kun, denwa! Kyon-kun, denwa!'_

Roxas covered his ears and shot a look at Kairi. She giggled. The 'Kyon-kun, denwa!' continued. It was her ringtone.

"Pick it up," Roxas ordered.

"Ah, the memories of Endless Eight," Kairi said, thinking back at the summer of 2009.

She finally took out her cellphone and picked it up. She was a bit surprised at who was calling her.

"Hello?" Kairi said.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and asked who it was. Kairi refused to answer him and continued to listen to the other person talk. Roxas then whispered into her ear, like she did to him before. Kairi then whispered to him, telling him to buzz off.

"Oh sorry, Namine. I was just talking to someone else," Kairi said, clarifying.

Roxas then went alert. He came closer, trying to hear Namine's voice over Kairi's phone. Kairi kept the phone a good distance from Roxas.

"Nah. I heard ya. I think you shouldn't come in though. If you sit out now, you'll get better faster in time for when they plan to shoot the final scene. Plus, we're not really planning on filming any scenes involving your character. It's alright if you don't come."

"Wait, Namine's not coming in today?" he asked in disbelief.

Kairi nodded, continuing her conversation with Namine.

"Yeah really. Sora's not coming in either. Roxas and I are probably going to have lunch together alone today. So sad. Roxas is going to really miss you~" Kairi said teasingly.

"HEY!" Roxas yelled, trying to get the phone.

Kairi hung up and put it in her pocket. Roxas shot her a dirty look. She smiled.

"It's just you and me today, _Roxie_," Kairi said, saying the nickname she called him while they were dating.

"Why isn't Sora coming in?"

"He had to go meet up with someone or something," Kairi said with a sigh.

* * *

Olette sat quietly during class. She listened as the teacher talked about what was going to be on the test. She really hated this class. She was getting an overall B so far. Her eyes wandered around the room, looking at Hayner a bit longer than anywhere else. Olette saw him blink, trying not to fall asleep. She frowned. Turning to him, she began to whisper.

"You got to stay awake and listen, Hayner. This is important!" she said in a hushed tone.

His eyes looked at her, then away. She bit her lip.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

After class, he stood up and stretched. Olette stared at him. They were so distant. Here they were, right next to each other, but so far away as well. She slowly reached out to him.

"Hay -- !" she began but was interrupted by Hayner, himself.

"I better head back to my apartment now," he said, walking toward the door.

Olette mouth didn't close. She took deep breaths. She wanted to speak to Hayner. She quickly ran up to him. He was almost out of the door. She then grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He slowly turned around to look at her. Olette had a look of desperation now.

"Please, Hayner, I need to know. Do you hate me?"

* * *

Kairi and Roxas sat in his dressing room. The next scenes that were being shot were just about side characters and their subplots. Roxas wouldn't have to do another scene till the the end of the day. They saw on the couch, bored out of their minds.

Roxas, being the great actor he is, took out his script to look over. He wanted to make sure he had some lines down.

"So the last scene is coming up soon?" Kairi began, striking up conversation.

"Yup. The one where Namine and I say some stuff that's supposed to make viewers cry buckets of tears and kiss."

"You sound a bit happy about that last part," Kairi said a smirk.

Roxas blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! It's sooo obvious you like Namine. She's cute, pretty, and a great actress. You're really lucky that Sora found her," Kairi said.

"Sora's great at this stuff. He's just a great manager. And a great finance, according to you."

Kairi grinned, happy that the topic was about her and Sora. She began to go on and on about how perfect Sora was. Roxas could barely keep up. Kairi's voice became softer the more and more she spoke. Roxas began to notice this.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. It's just...Sora's great and all, but I really wish he was more assertive. He never fights with me. He tries, but he can't bring himself to do it."

"That's because he loves you so much."

"I know, but I still feel that needs to speak up more. I'm making every decision in our relationship. I even asked Sora to propose to me. I don't even know if he thinks this is too soon or anything. When there's a problem nowadays, Sora just walks away from it. He doesn't try to fix it or anything. He'll keep on apologizing, but he'll do nothing. I'm not sure if he's marriage material," Kairi confessed, letting out a sigh.

"Well, Sora's only human. Have you ever told him you feel this way?" Roxas asked.

"Well...not really."

"There's your problem."

Roxas continued to explain what Kairi should do about Sora. Kairi couldn't believe how knowledgeable Roxas was about this kind of stuff.

"When did you get all like a therapist?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. I guess Namine's 'therapy' thing is rubbing off on me. She's all like 'you can be obsessed with yourself forever' or 'talk to your parents more because family bonds are important' and all that stuff," Roxas said, recalling the previous advice she gave him.

"And you listen to it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Roxas," Kairi began, "You seem so different now. You're changing."

Roxas huffed, "Like I would be changing just because of some girl. That's a total chick flick cliche."

"Still, you can't deny that Namine is a good influence for you."

Roxas grumbled, knowing this was true. Kairi smiled. Roxas acted like the little brother she always wanted. She took the script in his hand and looked over it. It did have a lot of lines for the final scene. They were lengthy too. Kairi then suggested that they would practice the lines together. Roxas agreed. Kairi read off the script while Roxas tried to say it from memory. He forgot a few words, but he had corrected himself soon after.

"'I love you, Aqua'," Roxas said as Ventus.

"'I love you too, Ven'," Kairi said, reading off the script, "Now the stage directions say they kiss. Really passionately. Wow, Roxas, you're going to have SOOO much fun with Namine in this scene."

"Oh shut up!" Roxas said, lightly shoving her.

They continued to talk. The topic eventually shifted into one about Sora once again.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Kairi said, laying back onto the couch.

"It's the point of no return."

"Yup," Kairi sighed. She turned slightly to Roxas, "Thanks for putting up with me. You have to shoot your scene soon right?"

"Yeah. And I wasn't putting up with you. I like being with you."

"You sure? You haven't really talked to me one on one since our breakup."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Roxas began to get off the couch. He stretched a bit and started heading out the door. Kairi got up as well, running over to him. She stopped him from leaving. He turned to face her. She smiled and held her arms out. He sighed and hugged her. They hugged for a quite a bit. They broke apart after a while.

Roxas left his dressing room, entering the hallway. He looked around. He could have sworn he heard something. The hallways were dead empty. Maybe he was imagining things.

* * *

"Hate you?" Hayner repeated, "Why would I hate you?"

"You are avoiding me. I don't blame you if you hate me. I used you and hurt your feelings and all," Olette frowned.

Hayner shook his head, "I could never hate you Olette. I just...I don't know."

Olette came closer to Hayner, hanging her head a bit low.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please just say that you're still my friend," Olette begged as her eyes began to water.

"Whoa! Let's not get to emotional here! Olette, we're the best of friends. You know that," Hayner insisted, trying to reassure her.

He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest. The two stood there, not even bothering to walk to their next class.

"What if I told you I might _like_ like you?" Olette sniffled.

"I might be happy."

"Would you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Would you want to give us a second chance?

"...Yes."

Olette smiled and hugged him tighter. Hayner softly smiled back.

* * *

Roxas entered the cafeteria after shooting his scene. Instantly, his face brightened when he saw Namine sitting there. He immediately went to sit next to here and greeted her.

"I heard you were sick," Roxas said.

"I feel better now," Namine said weakly.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Namine then bit her lip and looked away. She then looked back at him. Roxas could tell she was going to say somrthing serious by the look in her eyes.

"Roxas, I have something I want to tell you. I -- !"

"WHO WANTS TO COME TO MY PARTY?!"

Roxas and Namine turned to see a spiky-haired redhead with green eyes. This was Axel, Roxas's best friend. Axel was the son of the guy who founded some big website. Axel himself was an actor. That was how he and Roxas met actually. Axel smiled and came up closer to the two.

"Roxas, I'm throwing a HUGE party and you should totally come. You can even bring this little lady right here, Na-mine," Axel said.

"It's _Namine_," Roxas corrected, emphasizing the 'nay' sound.

"Whatever, so you coming? It's this weekend."

Roxas looked over to Namine. She smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled.

"I've never been to a party before. I would like to go," Namine answered.

"Well, if Namine's going then..." Roxas began, being cut off by Axel.

"GREAT. It's at 8. Got it memorized? See ya there."

* * *

**A/N**: Kyon-kun denwa is my ringtone...

Bwa. The next chapter is called "Those Three Words Part 3". It'll just be three parts. As you noticed, I added song lyrics at the end of the last chapter. Well, that part of the song inspired me to write that scene. A lot of scenes are inspired by songs in here. Including the title. If you know the song "LoveFool" then you know it's about someone wanting someone else to love them. The "pretend that you love me" part gave me the idea of Roxas using Namine to get back an ex.

On another note, I started writing the chapter about Namine's mom. I started off thinking of her as a wonderful mom, but as I wrote all my ideas for her down, I started to dislike her. :X Yeah, so I need to work on that chapter more to make her better.

Say goodbye to Olette and Hayner for now because they won't be appearing until like the last few chapters. We're going to focus more on Roxas and Namine & Sora and Kairi.

Thanks for the reviews! ;O That made me happy to see them.

_A-NONE-ymous._: Thank you :]

**idiotique**: All will be revealed eventually...Yes! You got the song right! :D -hands you cookies-

**Rosorace Ecclesia:** -updates- :D

**xxlottexx**: xD Well, it's not required to like her.

**poohbearlover95**: As I said before, all be revealed eventually...-updates-

_sam_: Okay ;]


	10. Those Three Words Part 3

Roxas usually loved parties. He usually drank till he puked and ended up in bed with some random girl each time (of course this was why he never went to parties when he was already taken). In any case, Roxas was unusually bored at this party. He sat down on the couch, sipping his water bottle. The music on on so loud it was deafening. Roxas couldn't even remember why he used to love parties. He was only at this place because Namine was going. Five seconds after they entered, they get separated. Roxas sighed as the flashback came back to him. It was then a brunette with quite a large busty chest sat down next to him. She wore a very revealing tank top and a short skirt.

"Hey, Roxas. Mind if I sit here?" she said seductively.

Roxas, unfazed, simply turned to her and looked at for a few moments. No, he wasn't looking at her chest of anything, he was trying to see intentions and motives. Sex. That's what her body language told him. She wanted to do him. He sighed.

"I do mind if you sit here. Please go," he muttered.

"Oh come on!" she said, wrapping her arms around his arm, "Don't be so fussy. Lighten up and have a real drink. What's with the water? You're at a party. Let's have a few martinis. Maybe hit it up in the bed."

"Not interested."

"Why? Don't you want to see these girls? What, did you turn gay?" the woman pointed at her chest at 'girls'

Roxas sighed once more, "Honestly, I'm not gay. I'm just not for it. So just leave me alone."

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M UGLY ISN'T IT? YOU, SIR, ARE A MEAN PERSON!"

Roxas jerked his arm away from her and stood up. He glared at her. She then looked frightened.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. So quit whining that I just don't want to be some guy who spends the rest of his life drinking and sleeping with various women who I don't even remember. Sorry that I want to just live life a bit better. Maybe find someone I can really care for and make a family with. Sorry if I just want to be a better person," Roxas kept the glare as he said this.

The woman remained silent. He turned away and walked off into the other room.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were at their apartment watching some romantic comedy on TV. Kairi sat down next to Sora and handed him a glass of Coke. He looked at it and frowned. He then stood up. She looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't want Coke. I wanted Sprite. It's okay. I'll fix it myself," Sora said with a smile.

"Aren't you upset?"

"Not at all. Something wrong?"

Kairi shook her head. She rested her head on her knees. Was it too much of her to expect Sora to throw a tantrum over some soda? Maybe. Still, she wished she could know everything he was feeling. Was he feeling awkward? Angry? Sad? Just happy? Sora never showed many emotions except happy in front of her.

Sora sat down and sipped his soda. He then glued his eyes to the TV. It was the part where the guy and the girl meet. Kairi couldn't concentrate on the movie though.

"Sora, get angry at me."

"What?" Sora asked, turning to Kairi.

"Your hamster didn't run away. I got angry and threw him out."

"What?!"

"And I told you I listen to that Cloud guy's songs, but I really don't like his music."

"WHAT?!"

"And I was the one who ate your last cookie."

"Kairi, just stop!" Sora said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. I'm a bit upset to hear this, but I understand that you are human and made these mistakes. Just stop."

"No!" Kairi shouted, "I'm a horrible person who I don't even understand why you're marrying me. Why aren't angry at me? Why can't you just hit me and tell me to shut the hell up? You can't be just a little upset with me. It's not always okay. I'm just a big ball of crazy who doesn't shut up and I'm terrified that we're getting married. I feel like I'm forcing you to love me."

Sora put each of his hands and on her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth to stop, "Kairi! Kairi! I don't care about all that stuff! I do love you, Kairi."

"Aren't you just saying that to make me shut up because it's killing you that I'm saying this?!"

"NO! Kairi, just..."

"Sora, please tell me do you really want to marry me?"

"Kairi, I..." he began, but he became silent.

Kairi blinked once. Sora stood up and began walking to the door. Kairi looked at him desperately, wishing he would answer with 'I do'. She knew, though, the silence was enough of an answer.

"I'm sorry I'm a bad fiance," Sora said under his breath

"Sor -- " she began but he opened the door abruptly and left.

Kairi stared at the door, hoping he would burst in once more and say something stupid. She wanted him to come in and say something silly to make her laugh. She wanted him to come in and get rid of all her worries. she wanted him to say that he wanted to marry her.

The door remained closed.

* * *

This room seemed even more packed. Everyone was dancing. The lights were so colorful it could have given him a seizure. Roxas ended up sitting down at the bar there.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked.

"Maybe just some ginger ale."

"You got to be kidding me," the bartender muttered, "You're _Roxas_. Aren't you into drinking scotch and all? What up with the ginger ale?"

"I don't drink anymore. I want to live a life where I can control it. Not alcohol."

The bartender looked at Roxas as if he were crazy. He shrugged and went to get him ginger ale. Roxas began scanning the room. Most of the people there were stars so he could recognize most of their faces. Looking at everyone made him wonder did he really act like that before. There was so much going on. There was the guy who gets so drunk he took off his pants and started singing.

"DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEART~ I COULDN'T IF I TRIED~ OH HONEY IF I...SOMETHING SOMETHING PANCAKES!"

There was the girl puking on her dance partner.

"MY SHOES!"

There was also the guy who'd get a girl so drunk she'd sleep with him.

"One more drink, Namine?"

"_hic_ Uh...suuure."

Wait, what was that?

Roxas stared at the corner a little longer. He could see Namine surrounded by three men, drinking a orange drink. Her face seemed slightly red. She was drunk. Roxas's face paled. He grew angry to see the men chuckling and giving her more to drink. One of the men then came closer to her and leaned in for a kiss.

Roxas suddenly snapped. He stood up from his seat and marched over there. Once he got there, he shoved the man who was about to kiss Namine into the wall. Roxas then proceeded to beat all the other men surrounding Namine up. He turned to Namine who just stared at him as if in a daze. Roxas frowned. He took her hand and dragged her outside. Many people had seen this scene and took pictures. Roxas knew this would probably be in a magazine or on the internet soon enough. At that moment, he couldn't care less about his image. What he did care for was Namine.

After exiting the building rented for the party, Roxas dragged Namine toward his car. Namine, excluding the red face and the slow walking, seemed okay. She didn't seem too drunk. However, Roxas was worried for her. She told him she doesn't drink alcohol. He takes her to a party and guys are practically shoving it down her throat. It made him feel bad he took her there.

Roxas put Namine in the backseat and sighed. He took out a water bottle and gave it to her.

"Drink. It'll help a bit."

She nodded slowly and and took the water bottle into her hands. Taking off the cap, she sipped it. Roxas watched as she drank the water. He scratched his head.

"What happened to your no drinking policy?" Roxas asked.

Namine shrugged, "I couldn't tell it was a alcoholic drink."

"Well it was ORANGE. What did you think it was?"

"Juice."

"Namine, that was a Screwdriver. You should have realized it was an alcoholic the drink the minute you sipped it."

Namine was silent. Roxas didn't like this silence. He sat down next to her. She spoke once again.

"I couldn't taste it."

"Lies."

"It's true."

"Keh, like I'd believe that..."

There was a silence. Roxas looked over to Namine. She continued to sip the water. Her face was still red.

"Did you enjoy the party?" she asked quietly.

"Not really. I don't really remember why I used to love going to parties. It's strange. How about you?"

"I didn't like it that much either."

Another silence. Roxas didn't know what to say. Namine refused to talk anymore. She just kept drinking the water.

"You should just go to sleep and sober up that way," Roxas suggested.

Namine shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why? You're going to miss something?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

"A case of insomnia?"

"Just stop!" Namine yelled, "Why must you ask me all these questions?! Why must you know all these trivial things?! You don't need to know who I am!"''

Roxas stared at her. Namine looked angry, but pained. She bit her lip. She turned away.

"I apologize for my behavior," she mumbled.

"It's ok. I was being nosy I guess. Sorry," Roxas said.

Namine turned back to Roxas. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out yet. Roxas just stared at her. She shut her eyes and opened them once more, finding a bit more confidence.

"Roxas, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"It's really hard to explain. Lately, I've been feeling strange. Recently, I found out the reason. I knew I had to tell you. Because one day it'll be too late. I can only say this in three words..." she said.

Roxas blushed. He then had a idea of what she was going to say. He shook his head.

"Namine, you're still drunk. You probably don't mean anything you're saying."

"No! I mean everything I'm telling you. I only had a few drinks. Just listen to me. Roxas, I have to tell you this!" Namine insisted.

Roxas stared at her, awaiting for her to tell him those three words. She took a deep breath.

"I am dying."

Those weren't the three words he was expecting.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm losing my writing mojo. I think I need to take a break for a while. I know. Like right after I drop this bomb xD It won't be a long break. I'll probably update when i go on break (because THEN my mojo might come back). Break's not _too_ far away. The next chapter will mostly be about Namine's mother and family. The last part of that chapter is the Roxas's reaction to what Namine said.

Namine yelling at Roxas for asking her so many questions is sort of how I felt with my crush. He kept asking me questions to the point where I found it annoying. I later found he liked me back and all but...I'm not going into it any more.

Kairi's problem with Sora is just based on how I sometimes get angry at my sister when I don't know how she's feeling. We're supposed to be super close, but she just acts as happy as she can around me and vents out her emotions somewhere else.

Happy day before Halloween eve 8D

**Handwritten**: Well, remember that Kairi and Roxas had a past together. If you see the guy you like hugging an ex, you'd be a bit sad D:

**DemyxPlaysMySitar**: xD Glad you like it so far

**Sato Tadashi**: Glad you like this as well ^^

**Raye of the Sunshine**: Namine's parents will never be named xD I don't like it when stories name the parents for them. Let you imagination flow for the names.

**xxlottexx**: xD Hope you liked the party scene.


	11. Daddy Didn't Love Me

The five-year-old blond stared at her brunette mother. She soon began to shed tears. Her mother wrapped her arms about her and Namine cried into her arms. It was then her father walked into the kitchen and saw this cry-fest. He sighed, obviously disgruntled. Namine and her mother broke the hug and looked over to Namine's father. Namine wiped her tears with her sleeve, trying not to look weak in front of him. The blond man kissed his wife on the forehead and sat down by the table. Namine immediately went over to her father.

"Hi, daddy. Mommy told me she's dying..." she said quietly, "And that I'm going to die too from the same thing."

Her father blinked twice and looked toward his wife. She nodded. He shook his head.

"Why'd you tell her? She's far too young. You could have told her when it gets closer to the time they told you," he scolded.

"Oh sweetie, it's better she learns of this as soon as possible. Plus, seventeen years isn't that far off," the brunette woman protested.

"Are you even listening to yourself?!"

Namine kept quiet as her parents argued over this. The tiny blond quietly left the kitchen and went to her room, locking the door. It was what she learned to do over the years.

* * *

A seven-year-old Namine sat on the bench in the front of the school. She was waiting. Her teacher came to her. She was surprised to see Namine still there. School had been out for two hours. It was getting a bit chilly as well. Namine sat perfectly still as the wind blew past her. Her teacher came closer to her with a confused expression.

"Namine, where are your parents?" she asked.

"My mom is at the doctor's today. She's sick."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad is at work."

Her teacher sat next to her, "Well, let's go to the office and call him. It allowed to have students here this long after school hours are over. Let's go call him."

Namine shook her head, "He told me I'm a bother. If I interrupt him while he's working, he'll get even more upset with me. My mom told me she'll come as soon as her checkup is over."

"How long is the checkup?"

"I don't know."

"You really should call your father. It's a parent's responsibility to make sure their child is picked up from school," her teacher stated.

"NO!" Namine shouted, "I want him to love me! If I keep bothering him, he'll never love me! He's going through a tough time since my mom is dying and is constantly going to the doctor now. If I give him more stress, he'll leave us for sure! I need to be a good girl so he'll love me!"

Her teacher stared at the seven-year-old. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sighed, putting her hand on Namine's shoulder.

"I'll wait with you so nothing will happen to you," she said softly.

Namine smiled warmly, "Thank you."

* * *

"So you're telling me you can't taste anything anymore?" Namine's father repeated.

"Yes," said his wife.

"This is a sign that the disease is making progress...isn't it?"

"Yes."

Namine was silent as her parents discussed the current status of her mother's health. Namine was eight now and watching this conversation from the hall. Her father began to yell and cry. Namine felt so pained to watch this. She wanted to do something.

The door suddenly opened. Her father looked down at her. Their eyes met. He looked at her, as if he was trying to figure out what to do. She knew he didn't care for her. He just stayed because he loved his wife. Namine slowly looked away, hanging her head down. He came down unsteadily and kissed her softly on her forehead. She closed her eyes as his lips crashed against her forehead. There was no emotion behind it. Her father stood up and walked past his daughter. She did not turn around to watch him go. She secretly wished he was just leaving for a short while and was going to come back soon.

He never came back.

He never called.

He never contacted them.

* * *

"Ah! It's good to see you again. We haven't spoken since college! Do you happen to have any beer?" the tall blond woman named Fuka asked.

Namine's mother greeted her warmly. She shook her head and offered some vodka instead. Fuka accepted it. A thirteen-year-old Namine walked into the living room and saw the blond woman, wondering who she was. Fuka and Namine's eyes met. A grin appeared on her face.

"Aw! You have THE cutest daughter ever! Ooh! She looks just like you except for the hair color," Fuka commented, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"N-namine," she said shyly.

Fuka squealed and ran up to Namine, hugging her, "So cute! I want to take her home. Can I try to pair her up with my son, Roxas? They'd look so cute together! They are the same age as well!"

Namine's mother came back into the room with two glasses of vodka. She could her Fuka's fangirlish squealing from the other room. She placed the vodka on the table. She then walked over to Fuka and Namine. Fuka looked over to her pleadingly. Namine's mother chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't think I'll hand her over to you that easily. And you should know that Namine is...well, let's just say she's more like me than you'd think," she stated.

"You don't mean she has...?"

Namine's mother nodded. Fuak frowned.

"Eh? But she's too cute to die," Fuka pouted, "I probably shouldn't get them together then. If Roxas actually fell in love with her, he'd get so hurt when she died. I never want my son to get hurt like that."

Namine was interested in the conversation. She could only imagine what this Roxas person looked like.

"Um, is falling in love nice?" Namine asked quietly.

The two women looked at the girl, trying to find the right words. Fuka found her answer.

"Only if you find the right person. Or think he's the right guy. Believe I've fallen in love _so_ many times. The one I actually married to was the worst of all them. Got divorced to him a while ago," Fuka said.

"I think what Fuka is trying to say is that the person you fall in love with determines how nice it is. If you find your true love, you'll know. You'll always feel safe and happy with them. You will look past their flaws as they will look past yours. You two are willing to be together for the rest of your lives. That's when you two get married," Namine's mother said warmly.

"I want to get married. I want to fall in love," Namine mumbled.

Fuka said another "aw" and hugged Namine tighter. Namine began thinking about what it would be like to fall in love.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to college? You're grades are fantastic!" the scout asked her.

The eighteen-year-old Namine nodded, "I have told you about my condition. I also need to take care of my mom. She's really sick and needs me. I'll just head into life early and start working."

Namine was at the school office, speaking to a scout who would like to enroll her into a big college on scholarship. Namine was forced to refuse.

"But Namine! Think of all the possibilities of college!"

"I have told you my answer."

"Fine," the scout sighed, "But if you didn't have this condition, and were able to go to college, what would you aim to be?"

"An artist," Namine said with a warm smile, "I really love art."

* * *

The twenty-one year old Namine stared at her mother. There they were in the hospital. Namine was visiting her. Her mother could no longer speak. Namine and her mother had taken up some sign language classes so they could communicate. Her mother has been taking medication to keep her calm.

_'Hi, mom,'_ Namine had signed with her hands.

_'Hello, Namine,' _Namine's mother signed back, _'The doctor says I'm going to die tomorrow.'_

_'I know. I heard him...' _Namine signed, a bit slowly. Her shoulders fell. A sad expression came upon her face.

_'Namine, are you scared?' _her mother asked.

Namine nodded, _'You will be gone. Then I will be gone...I'm very scared.'_

Namine's mother bit her lip and pointed to Namine's necklace. Namine had worn that necklace her entire life. She touched it softly, reflecting on all the memories it carried.

_'Your father gave me that when I first met him. He told me it can miracles happen. Many miracles happened after that. I got into college. I got married to him. I had you. Then after you were born, I was so afraid that you would get ill. So I gave you this necklace. I even had it engraved it. Remember when you were two and I put it around your neck? I'm guessing you don't. It was right after I gave it to you and was diagnosed with this curse...' _Namine's mother hands paused for a second and she continued, _'Anyway, I just wanted to tell you the story behind it before it's too late.'_

Namine bit her lip and held onto her mother's hands. Tears fell from both of their faces. Namine gripped onto her hand tighter with each tear.

"How can this necklace grant miracles?! You're dying! Dad's not here. I'll be all alone. I'm dying too. What kind of miracle is this? I wanted to go to college too. I wanted to marry a boy who loves me. I wanted to have a kid. It's not fair that I have to die next year. It's not fair you have to die right now. Nothing in this life is fair!" Namine sobbed.

Namine's mother pulled her hand away from her daughter's and began wiping Namine's tears. She embraced Namine and they held onto each other for as long as they could. They cried till all their tears were used up.

After her mother finally passed, Namine took off the necklace to look at it. It filled her with too many sad feelings. She put it in her bag, knowing she could never really get rid of it but wishing to not wear the painful memory of her mother's death around her neck. A few days after the funeral of her mother, Namine began feeling ill. Maybe she would go on a trip to the store to get some Advil. It surprised her who she met there.

* * *

Roxas stared at the girl. He shook her head vigorously. He refused to believe what he had just heard.

"You're drunk. You don't mean what you're saying!" Roxas yelled.

Namne shook her head, "Roxas, you know when I'm lying. You know that I'm telling the truth!"

"Maybe it's different when you're drunk!" Roxas said, trying to deny the truth, "People lie all the time when their drunk!"

"And sometimes they can be most truthful."

He could tell by her voice, her facial expression, and her words that she was telling the truth. He didn't want to believe it. This had to be fake. But it seemed so real.

"Roxas, I finally said it. We're filming the final scene soon. After we're done, I'm going to the hospital."

"How long have you known about this, Namine?"

"My whole life."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was scared," she replied.

Roxas couldn't stay still. His body kept shaking. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He kept shaking his head.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a fairytale? Boy meets girl. Storybook ending. Where's the happily ever after?" Roxas asked.

"There's nothing we can do."

"I'm rich, Namine! I'll get the best doctors out there to look at you!" Roxas shouted.

"There is nothing anyone can do, Roxas! There is no cure for this! I would know. My mom died from this and so will I. I had to watch my mom die in front of my my entire life. You're lucky you only knew me for about a year. So stop pretending this isn't real and listen! I told you because you have a right to know. You're my friend, Roxas. Please, understand me."

"It's not fair! Why do you of all people have to die?!"

Roxas grabbed his head and scratched it angrily. Namine closed her eyes and came closer to Roxas, slowly wrapping her arms around him. He soon began to calm down. He kept taking deep breath. Namine buried her face into his chest. His hands landed on her shoulders, gripping them.

"So you were serious when you said you couldn't taste that drink...?" Roxas asked, quietly.

Namined nodded, still with her face buried into his chest.

"And that time with the frozen yogurt, you were upset because you lost your sense of taste then, right?"

Namine nodded once more.

"And the fact you can't sleep is because of this disease you're dying from?"

Another nod.

"And the reason you couldn't donate your kidney to your dad was because of this right?"

A nod once more.

"What's this disease called?"

"I have trouble saying it. It has a long name and hard to pronounce," she mumbled.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Just promise to stay with me. That's what friends do, right?"

Roxas, listening to what Namine had said, felt a bit sad. He was holding a dying girl in his arms who he had only known for less than a year. She was leaving him. Roxas had went through many breakups and separations before, but this was entirely different.

* * *

**A/N**: Mojo is somewhat back. You decide. Yay~ Break is here. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter they'll finish filming the movie and Namine will be sent to the hospital. The disease she has is entirely fictional and will never be named, so let your imagination wander. I'm still trying to decide if I want to end this story at 15 chapters or 16.

I'm very excited that Scrubs Season 9 is going to start December 1st. I'm a big Scrubs fan if you didn't know. I don't really mind the new med students. Plus, I already paired them up. Cole x Lucy. Drew x Denise :]

Time to reply~

**Raye of the Sunshine**: xDD Wonderful names.  
**DemyxPlaysMySitar**: Well, Christmas is coming up :D We already set up the tree. Hopefully you got your mojo back D:  
**Fanfiction Fanatiction**: Would you consider what I took a long break? :P  
**kawaiigurl93**: Not many did :P  
**Rosorace Ecclesia**: *updates* She had to tell him eventually. She had decided to tell him then. i mean once she realized she loved him, she knew she would have to tell him she was dying.  
**IgnorancesTwin**: Thank you :D  
**Sato Tadashi**: Yup. That was exactly it. They told her her disease had already infected her kidney.  
**poohbearlover95**: A lot of people were expecting her to tell him she loved him.  
**xxlottexx**: Glad you like this story :D  
**xLycheeRAiN**: xD I don't like sigfigs very much. I end up counting wrong a lot of times.

Stay tuned folks~


	12. All in All It's the Perfect Scene

Kairi felt like a complete idiot. Why did she have to put it out there like that? She sighed. Sora probably hated her now. He hasn't talked to her ever since the other day. She was worried that she just pushed her soul mate out of the door just because she didn't know how he felt. Her face lit up as Roxas entered the room. She smiled and went over to him.

"Roxas, I need advice," she stated.

"Got my own problems. Sorry," Roxas mumbled.

"Your own problems? What problems could they be? Which lip balm you're going to use for your kiss with_ Namine_?" Kairi said jokingly.

Roxas shot her a look, "No! I already fixed that problem. Butterscotch Vanilla for my upper lip and Strawberry Sundae for my lower lip."

"Oh wow...no wonder your lips tasted so weird every time we kissed before."

Roxas sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Look, point is that I don't have time to help you and Sora. I have to focus on Namine right now. She just told me something that...I don't know if I'm ready to accept."

Kairi's eyes widened. She gasped.

"No way! She told you she loves you and you rejected her?! How could you?" Kairi yelled.

"NO! Just forget we had this conversation!" Roxas shouted, exasperated.

Roxas walked past Kairi and headed toward his dressing room. Kairi shot a look at him and then sighed. She now knew Roxas couldn't help her. She could try asking Namine.

* * *

Roxas could barely concentrate as he read over his script for the scene. His mind was too focused on Namine. She had not come to the studio yet. He kept glancing at the door, hoping she would arrive. It was then Namine finally came through the doors. Roxas immediately went alert. He watched as she scanned the room. Their eyes met. Namine smiled warmly at him. Roxas blinked twice. He forced a smile back, but it seemed a bit harder. He knew he wouldn't be able to see that smile soon. It was still so hard for him to believe.

Namine walked up to him, "Hello, Roxas."

Roxas had noticed that her voice seemed a bit softer. He blinked twice and responded.

"H-hi," Roxas said weakly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Are you?"

Namine blinked twice and smiled, "Yeah."

Kairi then came up to Namine. Namine turned to her and greeted her as well. Kairi then began asking for advice. As she explained the situation, Namine nodded and listened intently.

"Oh my. It does sound bad. I do think you came on a bit too strong. Sora was most likely overwhelmed," Namine said.

"Yeah, but I'm really worried. When I asked him if he wanted to marry me, he just walked away like he always does," Kairi frowned.

Roxas, still standing there watching the conversation, decided to jump in. He sighed.

"Listen, Kairi, did you ask him if he loved you?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah..."

"Did he say he did?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then why are you worrying? He loves you. He probably wants the relationship to go a bit slower. Marriage is a big deal. It must have made him worried seeing how you plan out your wedding the first week you get together with a guy."

"HEY! I want to make sure that if he ever pops the question, I'll be ready," Kairi said defensively.

Roxas put his hand on her shoulder, "You and Sora have been together forever. You guys have dealt with a lot of problems. But you got through them. You'll get past this one."

Kairi thanked them for the advice and went to find Sora. Just as she left, Sora came in the room. Roxas was about to call Kairi back, but Sora covered his mouth.

"Shh! Don't let her know I'm here!" he hissed.

Namined frowned, "Sora, you shouldn't hide from Kairi. She really needs to talk to you. Communication is key to relationships. You do care for Kairi, right?"

Sora nodded, "It's just that I'm scared. Kairi's my first girlfriend ever, and she's expecting a whole future with me. I'm a bit afraid of commitment. What's the whole deal with marriage anyway? And the whole wedding thing! Ever hear of Vegas? So much more easier and less troublesome."

"Sora, almost every girl dreams of the perfect wedding with someone she really loves. She wants to wear a pretty dress and walk down the aisle. She wants all the people important to her to be there. They do say that a wedding is the happiest day of a girl's life," Namine stated.

Roxas looked over to Namine as she said those words. When she looked at him, he immediately turned away. Namine blushed. Roxas blushed a bit as well. Sora, wondering why they were blushing, decided he should face Kairi. He sighed and left the room.

* * *

Kairi was now watching a few edited scenes from the movie. Even though she was around to watch them film it, the acting by Roxas and Namine still amazed her. They way they looked at each other said it all. They both were in love. Kairi was sure of it. She began wondering if she and Sora looked like that.

The door suddenly opened. Kairi turned to see who came him. It was an out-of-breath Sora. He panted.

"Sora! What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just...I had a lot of trouble finding you," Sora said, still panting, "You could have at least opened the door so I can see you. I swear I passed this room like five times looking for you."

"But why were you looking for me?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled softly and sat down on the chair next to her, "Because I want to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk you too," Kairi replied.

"You can go first."

"No, I think you should."

"No, I insist Kairi."

"You're the one who ran to tell me this. Spit it out!"

Kairi and Sora then spoke in unison, "I love you!"

The two adults began blushing madly. They turned away and tried not to look at each other. Kairi bit her lip, trying to think of the words to say. Luckily, Sora spoke for her.

"I don't like to think much of the future. I like to live in the present. When I met you, a girl who always thought about the future, it amazed me. I guess you could say, at first I only talked to you because you had a quality I lacked. But soon we became best friends. Then we fell in love. We became a couple. You started writing down details about our wedding the first week."

"I want to be prepared!" Kairi said defensively.

Sora chuckled, "That's what I love about you, Kairi. You're always looking to the future. I need someone like that for me. You're the first and only girl I've ever dated. As for our future as a couple, I just kept thinking, 'why don't we just stay like this forever?' But I saw that you wanted more. So I proposed. There you were so giddy and excited. Me? I was just thinking 'let's get this over with'"

"I can't believe I made you feel like that I'm so sorry. If knew how you felt then..."

"You were happy. And now matter how cheesy this sounds, I'm happy when you're happy. I just never really got the concept of marriage. If you are going to be together for the rest of your lives, then why make a big deal about it? Then Namine said that a girl's wedding is said to be the happiest day of her life. I just started thinking that if I can give you that, the whole marriage thing is worth it. So Kairi, I do want to marry you."

Kairi smiled warmly hugged him, "Thank you."

* * *

Roxas and Namine began filming the final scene. It was the scene where Aqua and Ventus meet each once again after five years. They have a long talk about their relationship. In the end, Aqua and Ventus agree they can maintain their relationship. After that, they kiss. Roxas's head still spun when he thought about the kiss part. He looked to Namine. She seemed very calm. Maybe Namine was better at hiding her nervousness.

The scene began. Namine ran on stage, panting. Looking at Roxas into the eye, she shook her head.

"Ven, you're here," she said, out of breath and softly.

"I am."

"This isn't a cruel joke, is it? You're really here?" Namine said, a bit strained.

"I'm really here, Aqua. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay," Roxas said soothingly.

Namine shook her head, "How do I know you're telling the tru -- ?!"

Namine was not able to finish that sentence as she began coughing. Roxas's eyes widened and came closer. Namine shook her head and discreetly pointed to the camera reminding him they were still on film. Namine opened her mouth, trying to speak her lines. No words came out. She couldn't speak anymore. A sad expression fell upon Namine's face. She bit her lip and folded her arms. Judging by her body language, Roxas could tell she was scared. He began to worry. There was supposed to be a long talk between them. With Namine silent, how were they supposed to do it?

"Aqua, I'm really sorry. I know you probably hate me for all of this," Roxas began to say.

Namine shook her head. She came even closer to Roxas and grabbed onto his shirt. Roxas looked down at her, smiling at how cute she looked. She slowly looked up at him, blushing. Roxas then leaned it, kissing the angel softly. Never in his life had he had a kiss like that.

* * *

Roxas and Namine exited the building, heading for Roxas's car. After the kiss, the director insisted on retaking it. However, Namine explained to him dialogue from her would be impossible at this point. In the end, they decided to keep the scene and let Namine go to the hospital. They both entered car. Once they were inside, Roxas looked to Namine. He asked if she was okay. She smiled and nodded. Roxas wasn't convinced.

"You...this is part of it, isn't it?" he asked.

Silence. She nodded.

"Will you be able to speak again?" he was afraid of her answer.

She shook her head. Roxas cursed. Namine put her hand on his. Roxas blushed a bit. She held it tight.

"Are you alright? Please don't lie or act or whatever."

Namine looked into his eyes. She nodded. She then began moving her hands, to make signs. She was speaking sign language. Unfortunately, Roxas did not understand sign language. He looked at her confused. He then looked around the car for a pen and paper. He handed it to her. She smiled and began writing. Once she finished, Namine showed it to him.

_I will never lie or "act" to you, Roxas. Never again._

"Oh really?" Roxas asked her, "What color is the sky?"

Namine smiled and wrote down "blue" on the paper. Roxas read it and nodded. She then wrote something else.

_I'm not colorblind, you know._

"I know. You...won't become colorblind, right?" he asked, unsure.

Namine shook her head. Roxas sighed with relief and smiled. Namine stared at him. She then returned his smile. Roxas began to ask her more questions she would nod and shake her head to. Others, she had to write down. The two soon realized that they should start driving to the hospital soon.

At that moment, Sora and Kairi exited the building, surprised to see Namine and Roxas in the car, ready to leave. They went up to them.

"Where are you guys going?" Kairi asked.

"The hospital," Roxas answered.

"Why?" It was now Sora's turn to ask.

"Namine's dying."

Sora and Kairi just stared. The car now drove away. The engaged couple now held hands.

"Our problem really isn't that big," Kairi said softly.

"Compared to what Namine and Roxas are dealing with."

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Now Nami can't talk T___T Well, you guys knew that would happen because of the little flashback to Namine's mother.

I want to start a new story after this one, but I'm not sure about the plot. It'll Namixas fer sure~ I don't know. Maybe I'll just write a few one-shots before I start another semi-long story.

Yay! Thanksgiving is coming. I'll be visiting my cousins. After that it's Black Friday. I will probably try to get something anime or Scrubs related or maybe Kingdom Hearts stuff if I can find something~ What I don't like about Thanksgiving down with my cousins, I don't get to pick where to go. So I just get whatever that just happens to be there. If I spent Black Friday here at home, I could ask my parents to take me to Fry's, Best Buy, Japantown, Hot Topic, etc. Eh, the first two stores made me sound like a nerd orz

Replies:

**DemyxPlaysMySitar: **Aw, well at least you got some stuff done. That's what matters :] lol Nice name ;]

**poohbearlover95**: It will be revealed if Nami lives or dies eventually.

**Jamimlia**: xD *high fives back* I love depressing romance too. That's why I loved _Insanity_ by Ellie0223.

**IgnorancesTwin**: Thank you. That compliment made me happy :) I do plan on _someone_ saying a certain three words everybody was hoping for.

**Rosorace Ecclesia:** Zomg, I just googled that disease. It sounds so much like the disease I've been making up xD That was scary.

**Raye of the Sunshine**: xD Yup, his mom can't do anything now~ lol Love the name.

**kawaiigurl93**: I love that movie. I've read the book as well :) I'm not allowed to say whether Nami lives or dies in the end.


	13. I Can't Care About Anything But You

Roxas entered Namine's room in the hospital. He sighed, tiredly. He smiled as soon as he saw Namine. He read her expression and frowned. She held a composed face, but he knew something was up.

"Namine, are any of the paparazzi hiding here?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Namine shook her head. He raised an eyebrow. Roxas didn't buy it.

"Don't lie."

Namine looked up at him. She stared at him for quite a few seconds. She then turned away and pointed to the closet, indicating where they were hiding. Two reporters came out of the closet, annoyed. They took of few more pictures now that Roxas was here. The shorter one turned to Namine with a frown.

"You said you'd keep quiet," he reminded.

Namine began moving her hands to perform signs. She was speaking through sign language. The reporters took another picture. Roxas, irritated with the additional people in the room, shot them a threatening look and forced them out. Once he was sure they were gone, Roxas turned to Namine, sighing once more.

"Honestly, those were the sixth and seventh ones you let in today. You can't let them come in and take pictures of a dying person. That's messed up," Roxas said firmly, "By the way, what did you say to them in sign language?"

Namine rolled her eyes. She grabbed tiny dry erase board Roxas had given her and wrote down what she wanted say. Roxas waited patiently. She showed him the board.

_It would really help their careers, wouldn't it? That would be just very nice for them. As for what I said to them, why don't you just trying to learn sign language like I did for my mom? D:_

"Pfft, like I have the time. Just use the dry erase board."

Namine shot him a look. She erased the previous words on the board and wrote new ones. She showed it to him.

_By the way, stop buying me these things, Roxas. You're wasting your money._

"You need ever single one of the things I bought you!" Roxas said defensively.

Namine set down the board and then held out a diamond to bracelet Roxas had given her.

"It's...to help you get exercise by lifting that heavy diamond?"

She now pointed the her clothes. She was not wearing a a regular hospital gown. It was a custom silk gown Roxas had bought for her.

"Do you know who could have wore those hospital gowns the gave you? Hello? There might be someone with skin disease."

Namine then pointed to the the food tray nearby. It had very expensive food on the plate. It seemed fit for a king.

"You need to eat better stuff than the junk they serve at this hospital! Look, Namine, I just want to make you happy," Roxas confessed.

Namine smiled her signature smile. She began writing on the board again. She showed him the words once more.

_But I'm already happy. You're here. That's enough for me._

Roxas's cheeks turned a shade of red. Turning away, he tried to hide his blushing face. When he looked again, new words appeared on the board.

_Roxas, the premiere of our movie is tonight. Is it all right if I go?_

Roxas shook his head, "You're sick. It wouldn't be very good for you."

Namine erased the previous words and wrote new ones once more. She showed it to Roxas.

_Please! I would like to go, at least once._

* * *

Roxas exited the limousine, sighing. Before he knew it, he could hear the screams of fangirls and see the flashing lights. He was strangely disgruntled with this. The fangirl screams was deafening and the lights from the flash of their cameras could give someone a seizure. He never though of it that way before. He was at the premiere for _LoveFool_.

Roxas quickly turned around to look back at the limousine. He could see Namine still sitting inside, looking out the window, eyes widened. She was smiling. She seemed to be pleasantly surprised. Roxas smiled softly and called out to her. She immediately turned to look at him, blinking once. he beckoned for her to exit. She nodded. She shyly exited the limousine. She was wearing a white dress that Kairi let her borrow. Roxas had thought she looked really nice. However, he would never admit it though.

As she was she was out of the limousine, her eyes were blinded by the lights. It had frightened her. She looked to Roxas. He could see what she was feeling. He came closer to her and took her by the hand. She blinked twice, a slight blush appearing. He walked with her down the red carpet. The press began to chatter louder, taking even more pictures.

"Just try looking straight ahead. There are less flashes there. Stay close and don't go to close to the crowd, alright?" he advised quietly.

Namine nodded, smiling a bit. She walked closer to Roxas and did as he instructed. She felt safer when she was with him.

Suddenly, she her legs felt weak. She tried to go on, but her legs failed her. Namine began to fall to the floor. Still holding her hand, Roxas tried to keep her standing, pulling onto her. Ultimately, she fell down. Roxas gritted his teeth as he was struck with confusion. He asked her what was wrong. She tried speaking, but no voice came out. She then began making signs and gestures with her hands, using sign language.

"Shit, I don't know sign language," Roxas muttered.

Roxas then turned to the crowd. They were chattering even more, with more pictures being taken. Roxas clenched his fist.

"Stop taking pictures, damn it! Who knows sign language here? Tell me what she said!" Roxas yelled.

Soon numerous voices spoke at once, telling him what Namine said. He could barely understand. The cacophony of voices could have made him deaf.

"Just shut up!" he barked. He then pointed to a random girl, "You! tell me what Namine said."

The girl seemed surprised to be picked by Roxas, stuttering her answer, "S-she said 'I can't feel my legs anymore' in sign language."

Roxas cursed under his breath. He bent down to the ground, looking into Namine's eyes. He asked her if that was correct. She nodded. He then asked her if it was part of the disease. She nodded once more. Namine could no longer use her legs. Roxas's face paled. He then had her climb onto his back. She did so. Roxas then carried Namine inside the building.

* * *

As Roxas and Namine made their way to the limousine, Roxas realized he had left his jacket back there. He quietly told her to stay put. He then headed back inside. The building was quite large, so he expected it would take a while to find it. However, right as he entered, he saw a reporter with his jacket. Roxas groaned. The reported smirked.

"I'll give your jacket back if you answers some questions for me," the man stated.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm rich. I can buy a new one, douche."

"Really? Does a new one have this?" the man then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out piece of paper.

Roxas seemed confused, "When did that get there? What is that?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you answer at least one question for me."

Roxas glared at him, "Fine. Ask away."

The reporter smiled and pulled out his notebook. He took his pen out as well to write. He looked up at the impatient Roxas.

"I got to ask, what is Namine to you?"

Roxas instantly turned to face him now, "W-what?!"

"I'm asking what is she to you," he repeated.

"Why the hell should I answer that?!" Roxas shouted.

The man simply raised the piece of paper. Roxas's shoulders fell. He huffed. He did want to know about the paper.

"Answer honestly. Don't lie either cause I will find out you lied and make your life a living hell."

"Well...she's my friend...though sometimes it feels different. She'll say something and I just feel...strange. It feels sort of unfamiliar so I don't think it's the bad kind of strange," Roxas mumbled.

He chuckled as he wrote this down, "Roxas, I think that strange feeling is love."

"What?!"

"Well, you make it sound like it. Haven't you ever been in love before? You've gone out with other girls before. You even said you loved Olette once."

"I did love her. It felt like love. This feeling is totally different though!"

"Maybe what you feel for Namine is love and what you felt for Olette was just a strong like?'

"Ugh! Can we stop talking about this?!" Roxas said exasperated, "Is that enough of an answer for you?! Just give me that jacket and paper!"

The man shrugged and went over to Roxas, handing over the jacket along with the piece of paper. Roxas quickly looked at the paper. He was enraged. The piece of paper was blank. He shot a look at the man.

"You tricked me," Roxas said bitterly.

"Roxas, you should have known that I was _acting_," the reporter said, emphasizing 'acting', "Just make Namine happy, okay?"

The man then left the room. Roxas was still in a bit of confusion of what just happened. He sighed and went back to the limousine, where Namine waited for her. as soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and her smiled. Roxas couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Roxas wheeled Namine into her hospital room. After that incident, Roxas knew Namine wouldn't be leaving the hospital anymore. When the two got into the room, Roxas helped Namine into her bed. After doing so, he sat down in a chair near by. Namine turned to him and smiled, mouthing 'thank you'. She then picked up her dry erase board and began writing. Finishing, she showed Roxas.

_That was nice, right?_

"Nice?! You can't move your legs anymore! How is that nice?" Roxas exclaimed.

Namine erased it and wrote something new. She showed him once more.

_The other part of the premiere, that is! :/_

Roxas sighed. The rest of it was pretty okay. Nothing really bad went down except Namine's legs and the paparazzi bothering her too much. It made him wonder what else was going to happen to her. Would she lose feeling in her arms? Would she lose her sight? Horrible images flashed into his mind.

Her time was running out. She was dying. It still felt so unreal. But it was happening. Roxas felt he had to repay her. To do something as a thank you to her, for just...being her. She had been changing him. She had been brightening his day. Namine accomplished this just by being herself. He wanted to do something to make her happy. She wasn't going to accept material objects. What could he give her? It was then he remembered what she had said once before.

Roxas turned to Namine with a serious face. She seemed a bit surprised.

"Namine, you know I heard...that a wedding is the happiest day of a girl's life," he began.

Namine's eyes widened.

"And you'll marry the one you love and want to be with for the rest of your life. Well, if you want, you could just settle for me," Roxas began blushing as he said this, "We don't have to go to a church or garden or something. We could do it in the hospital. I'm sure there's a priest as a patient somewhere here. If not, I could always get one. What I'm saying is: will you marry me?"

Namine's jaw dropped. She blinked twice, absorbing what he just said in. She gripped onto her board tighter. She slowly smiled warmly. She nodded.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh ho ho~ I want to end this story at chapter 16. So yay~ Roxas and Namine are going to be married. lol the reporter bit felt like a random piece. I'm probably going to include him into the last chapter to make him feel less out of place.

On other random news, I joined this group on facebook called "what I'll never say to you" or something where people post what they want to say to someone (without naming them). One girl wrote something that I found absolutely sweet.

_I didn't use to believe in love. Or maybe I still don't. At least, not that kind. But I'd at least want to be friends with you. I guess it's hard because I'm so awkward around you. So honestly, I don't love you. But I think I'm in like with you. I'll hope that one day you'll be over her and be in like with me too._

I want to use that in a story. But I think there are enough of those kind of stories. Darn. Still a sweet thing to say. Whoever that boy is need to read this.

Time to reply.

**DemyxPlaysMySitar**: Does this chapter make up for the sadness? ;O

**xxlottexx**: -updates- :D

**Rosorace Ecclesia: **Walking apparently :P What if the disease I made is curable? ;O Or it's not. HMM.

**Chipmunk4ever**: Yay~ Chipmunks~ (Sorry off topic). You'll have to wait and see if she lives or dies.

**Sato Tadashi**: Hm. Maybe I should make my profile poll 'Would you rather have Namine live or die in the end?' HMM. I had a good Thanksgiving :D How about yours?

**IgnorancesTwin**: I think I got that xD

**Jamimlia**: The end is pretty sad D; There was a one-shot for what the happy ending would be. But I liked the sad one better xD I loved writing that bit on the lip balm.

**RavenFollower13**: Glad you like my story :D The story should be finished by chapter 16.


	14. Swing Swing

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Roxas winced as the female yelled into the phone. He was standing outside Namine's room at the hospital. He was calling a certain someone to invite her to the wedding. He sighed and repeated what he had said.

"I'm getting married to Namine, Olette."

"How can you say that so calm?! You are a young man, Roxas. Twenty-one! Do you even know what love is? Hell, I'm not even going to say I know what love is myself. But I hopefully will find it with Hayner, who I have known all my life. NOT JUST A YEAR!" Olette shouted into the phone.

"Sora and Kairi are getting married..." Roxas mumbled, "Geez, you're acting like my mom."

"Sora and Kairi are older and much more mature than you Roxas. Wait, did you even tell your parents yet?!"

Roxas scratched his head, "Well, when I told my mom. She just kept telling me to forget Namine, don't fall for her, and spend a few months in Las Vegas. My dad just said 'cool' and hung up."

"Do you love her Roxas? Are you just marrying her out of pity?"

Roxas shook his head, "Of course not! I don't plan on doing something like that to her. It's already bad enough I used her to to try to get you. Look, I just want to make her as happy as possible before she...passes and all."

"...Roxas, you really like her don't you?"

Roxas became silent. He didn't want to lie, but he'd never admit it out loud. Olette understood the silence very well. She let out a sigh.

"...She's just a friend," he mumbled.

"I got it. I'll go this this wedding."

"Thank you."

After Roxas hung up on Olette, he walked back into Namine's room. She opened her eyes slowly, waking from her slumber. As soon as she noticed Roxas's presence, she started fixing her hair, afraid of Roxas seeing her bedhead. Roxas chuckled at how nervous she looked. After Namine was done, she turned to the still chuckling Roxas. She smiled.

* * *

Kairi and Namine were in Namine's room at the hospital. Namine and her were sitting on the bed. Kairi began fixing up Namine's hair for the wedding. They had already picked out what she was going to wear. Roxas had wanted to see, but Namine insisted he see at the wedding. The wedding was today. It had seemed pretty quick, but the doctor had informed them that Namine would be dead by the end of tomorrow.

"You have such nice hair, Namine," Kairi said in awe and she brushed it.

Knowing Kairi knew some basic sign language, Namine replied with her gestures and signs.

_Thank you. You have nice hair as well. _

"Me? Wonderful hair? As if. Yours is so much more nice," Kairi complimented, "I can't believe you're beating me down the aisle. I've known Sora since forever and you've only known Roxas for less than a year. Well, it makes sense considering the situation. Honestly, I'm amazed at how well you two work together and love each other to do this."

Namine blinked twice and replied.

_Roxas loves me?_

"Wait, did you say Roxas? I'm forgetting how 'x' looks like."

Namine repeated the sign for 'x' and nodded. Kairi could now reply.

"Of course he does Namine! He'll just never admit it. You do love Roxas, right?"

Namine gave a small nod. Kairi smiled warmly.

"Then tell him. Once you tell him, he's bound to tell the truth that he loves you!" Kairi said excitedly.

Namine shook her head. She frowned and began speaking sign language once more.

_Roxas confuses me sometimes. What if he doesn't love me? If I tell him of the feeling I've been having, he might reject me and hurt me. I'd rather enjoy my crush._

"He loves you! Don't doubt it! 'The truth is, every time you take a big risk in your life, no matter how it ends up, you're always glad you took it,'" Kairi quoted.

Namine sighed.

_You watched that marathon last night too? You, Sora, and Riku are obsessed with that show._

"It teaches nice life lessons sometimes!" Kairi said defensively.

Kairi then finished Namine's hair. She then carefully placed yellow mini-roses to hide the pins that held her hair. Namine looked into the mirror and smiled. She hugged Kairi as a thank you. Kairi hugged her back tightly, afraid to let go. It was hard to believe Namine would be gone by the end of tomorrow.

* * *

Roxas had felt nervous. It was time for the wedding. He was standing in the hospital chapel with the priest who happened to be a patient at the hospital. However he was admitted in for severe head damage and memory problems. The priest tapped Roxas on the shoulder.

"What's the bride's name again?" he whispered.

Roxas rolled his eyes and hissed, "Namine!"

Roxas looked across the room. He had wished to bring more people, but the truth was, he didn't know who to invite. Olette, Hayner, Roxas's father, Roxas's mother (who came reluctantly), and Kairi were sitting inside the chapel. Roxas had then began to realize Sora hadn't arrived yet.

As if on cue, Sora then rushed into the room with a iPod and some speakers. The brunette was panting. Roxas could tell this wasn't good.

"Okay, the guy who was supposed to play on the piano is not coming," Sora said.

"What makes you say that?"

"He died in surgery."

Roxas cursed under his breath. Sora held his hand up, trying to explain his solution.

"I'll hook my iPod up to these speakers and I'll just play some song appropriate for a wedding! Relax!" Sora said.

He then rushed to set it up. Roxas felt displeased. It was one crappy wedding. Suddenly, loud music came on. It began with a screamo part. Roxas shot a glare at Sora. Sora sweatdropped and immediately began looking at his list of songs, trying to find an appropriate one.

Suddenly, it was as if the world stopped. The doors opened and Roxas saw Namine. Her light blond hair was half up and was a bit more curly. A panel of hair from the left and right quadrants were gently twisted and pinned in the center of her head. She wore a white, strapless, satin A-line dress. There was a veil over her head. It wasn't white. It wasn't a fashion statement. It was yellow like it used to be in ancient Greece. It symbolized innocence. It symbolized virginity. Roxas could only stare at her.

She was in a wheelchair, being brought in by her father. Namine's father, still wearing his hospital gown, had seemed uneasy coming in. Roxas knew of the the relationship between Namine and her father. Her father whispered to his daughter softly. She smiled and nodded. He walked her down the aisle.

Sora had then found a song. The music was now at a calm song. A sweet song. It had seemed to fit the mood. Although it wasn't the original song, the singer covering the song had a very soothing voice. As the song went on, memories of the happy moments he had with Namine played in his head, like some sort of cheesy movie.

Namine was now next to Roxas. She smiled at him. Roxas's face did not turn red. He no longer felt nervous or whatever that feeling he got when she smiled like that. Instead, he felt comfortable. Roxas took her hand into his. She seemed somewhat surprised by this action.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Namine smiled. She then mouthed 'thank you' to him.

"I'm so sorry you aren't marrying someone you love today, though," Roxas voice became even more quieter as he said this.

Namine had heard him loud and clear. At that instant, she wanted to tell him her feelings. However, she could not speak. Instead, the priest spoke and continued on with the wedding.

* * *

Late at night, Namine was now on her bed in the hospital. She stared at the ring on her finger. She was married. Just thinking about the whole wedding itself made her feel all warm inside. She couldn't stray her mind from the kiss. She held her hands together, pulling them close to her heart.

"Knock knock," Roxas said, entering the room with a smile, "How are you doing?"

Namine smiled back at him and gave him a thumbs up. Roxas chuckled.

"So...we're married," Roxas began.

Namine nodded. Roxas scratched his head, trying to find the right words to say.

"What do married people do now?"

Namine blinked twice. Roxas became a bit flustered and tried to explain himself. Namine appeared to giggle. Roxas shoulders relaxed. He smiled at her smile. Namine took out her whiteboard and began writing. He looked at what she wrote.

_We just have to stay together. Please do not worry._

"Good. I can do that," Roxas said.

There was a bit of a silence. Roxas knelt down and folded his arms, resting them on the bed. His head then rested on his folded arms. He was in deep thought. He was thinking about Namine and her limited time. It pained him to think of it. Roxas then broke the silence.

"What did your dad say to you?"

Namine blinked once and began writing. She held up her board afterward.

_He said "I'm sorry I couldn't love you. I hope you find happiness with him."_

"Wow," Roxas said, at a loss of words.

Namine nodded and wrote more.

_I really wish I could have given him my kidney though. I thought that maybe he'd love me just a bit if i gave that to him._

"You know what? You don't need his love. You already have my -- I mean --- all your friends' love," Roxas said, trying to catch to himself.

Namine smiled and shrugged. Roxas stared at the girl. He couldn't help but think of how much he was going to miss that smile. He didn't want it to go away.

"What would you say if I was able to find a way to make you live longer?" he asked suddenly.

Namine's eyes widened. She seemed surprised by his question. She quickly erased her previous words and wrote down her response.

_Please do not give me false hope. This isn't something you can just get rid of like that._

"I'll find a way, Namine. I'll try my best. I want to be with you for a long time," Roxas began to yawn as he said this, "Sorry. It's getting late. I'm tired."

_Aren't visiting hours over?_ Namine replied on her white board, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh. They don't have to know I'm here," Roxas said quietly.

Namine looked down at her board. She wondered if it would really be possible to save her. It seemed very unlikely. She would most likely die. She had been preparing for this since she was young. Namine bit her lip. She wondered why she was even thinking these thoughts. Impossible. There was no way. Even if there was some sort of magic cure, it would be too late.

Her mind wandered into the past. Glancing at the window, she hoped to see snow. It was winter after all. So much time had passed. Sweet memories of her mother came to her. Memories of Roxas soon followed. Inside, she felt that warm feeling again. She wanted to tell him something. Her gaze returned to her whiteboard. She wrote down what she wanted to say on the board. Slowly she lifted the board for him to see and shut her eyes, bracing herself for his response.

_I love you, Roxas._

That was what the board had read. Namine opened her eyes, surprised by the unusual silence. She then looked at Roxas. He had fallen asleep. She frowned at the fact he had not seen what she had wrote. Namine sighed. She erased the board and put it away. She looked at Roxas long and hard. She then knew what to do. Namine reached for a pen and paper. Once she retrieved it, she began writing her letter.

Once she completed her letter, she quietly tucked it into Roxas's jacket pocket.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been thinking (and asking my friends) and decided that the actual story will end at 15. It would leave more of an impact.

Zomg, I'm sick. Bleh. Didn't go to school yesterday so I ended up typing up most of the the last chapter today. Expect it soon.

Random note: I just finished Kanon 2006. I cried. Can't decide which was better though. Clannad or Kanon?

**Kiome-Yasha: **Now it'll be chapter 15 :P

**Rosorace Ecclesia: **Just throwing out the possibility I could unexpectedly cure her. Since I'm the author, I can pretty much do anything to these characters *draws a mustache on Roxas* :3 But you should know I won't do something too out of the blue.

**ayumi**: Glad you liked it :D

**Ca-Ca-Calico**: It's probably reminding you of that because I actually finished the book a few months ago.

**Jamimlia**: Glad you liked Insanity :D Now they are married~~

**xxlottexx: **Yay for marriage :3

**DemyxPlaysMySitar: **Well, I've already made up my mind about cure or no cure so you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter :3

**Sato Tadashi**: Sowies, I already decided. So tune in for the next chapter to see what happens. Aw, too bad you didn't a thanksgiving :( There's always next year :)

**Chipmunk4ever**: xD That sounds so much more interesting than a project I have to do right now .___.

**Antiyaoifan**: He's not doing it out of pity :P

**kawaiigurl93**: _This_ happens o.O

Thanks for all the reviews! Stay tuned folks!


	15. Will You Stay Awake For Me?

Early morning, Kairi and Sora entered Namine's room. Namine, noticing their presence, smiled warmly at them and waved. The couple waved back. Kairi and Sora sat down in chairs near her bed. Both were trying to figure out what to say to her. Kairi, after much thinking, found her words.

"Namine, you've been a really nice friend," Kairi began, "It's shame we only knew each other this long. What I'm trying to say is: thank you. I really am going to miss having you around."

"Me too. I wish I got to know you better in elementary school. We sort of talked from time to time but we never were friends. Even though I'd see you all alone drawing some picture, I never went up to you and talked. You might have felt lonely or something. Look, I'm sorry. Thank you for being so kind to us," Sora said.

Namine blinked twice, not expecting them to say their goodbyes so early. She nodded and smiled. She began speaking in sign language. Kairi then hugged Namine tightly. Sora had patted her on the back. The couple said goodbye to the blond and left the room. As they exited the room, Sora turned to Kairi.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said 'I'll miss you two as well. Thank you for saying goodbye'" Kairi replied.

* * *

Roxas had spent that cold, winter morning constantly asking Demyx for help. It was starting to irk the doctor. The two were now at the nurse's station. Demyx was picking up a chart. He sighed and turned to the married man once more.

"Look, Roxas, Namine's disease is terminal! There is nothing we can do. We can only make sure she is as comfortable as possible," Demyx repeated.

"You're her doctor! Can't you run a few more tests and see what you can do? Or maybe you can look through your medical books and find some sort of treatment to save her!"

"Roxas, you are not listening. There is nothing I can do," Demyx said once more. Suddenly, an idea struck the doctor. Demyx began muttering to himself, "...although, if we tried...nah, it's too unreliable and it's a pain to get the equipment ordered to do that procedure."

Roxas, obviously hearing Demyx's conversation to himself, grabbed his arm, "Will it save Namine?!"

"There's slight possibility, but..." Demyx was cut off by Roxas.

"Do it. Now. I don't care if it's unreliable. I don't care if it costs a lot. Just save her."

Demyx looked at Roxas, studying his face. He sighed once more. He knew Roxas would not be giving up. Demyx gave in.

"You really care for her, don't you?" he questioned, clearly wishing to hear verbal confirmation.

Roxas, tired of hearing the question, looked away. He raised his left hand and looked at it as he put his right hand in his pocket. Roxas was staring at his wedding ring. He chuckled a bit.

"Why does everyone ask that? You guys should already know the answer to that question."

* * *

As Roxas and Demyx spoke, Olette and Hayner paid a visit to Namine. Namine seemed a bit surprised to see them. The two stared at her quite a bit as they slowly came up to her. For the most part, the couple seemed to be strangers to Namine. Acquaintances at most. There was a silence in the room. Olette spoke first.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you," she said softly.

Namine titled her head a bit and blinked only once. Olette avoided looking Namine in the eye at that moment. Her emerald eyes wandered around the room. She stopped upon seeing the wedding ring. Olette stared at the piece of jewelry. She tried to look at Namine's face and spoke once again.

"I want to apologize. When I first heard of you, I hated you. Maybe not hate. I just didn't like you. You were my dream self. You're just so beautiful and nice and...perfect. I was not over Roxas at that time. I really missed him. However, I was too proud to tell him. I heard about you and I just focused my negative emotions on you. That wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

Namine held her gaze at Olette and Hayner for a bit. She then looked down at her whiteboard. She wrote a response.

_It is alright. I forgive you. I can understand where you are coming from._

Olette sighed and continued, "I'm really glad Roxas found someone like you. You seem so nice and sweet. Roxas needs someone like that. He's so different now. This is a good kind of different."

Namine smiled softly. Hayner then cleared his throat, trying to get the blond's attention. Namine turned to him, blinking once.

"I also want to say something. Um, I want to thank you for sort of helping Olette and I get together. I think we would have been just friends for the rest of our lives if you hadn't come along. So thanks," Hayner said.

Namine nodded and began writing a reply. She held up the board for the two to read. The couple smiled.

_I hope you two remain a couple in the future. I give you my blessing._

* * *

A nurse came into Namine's room to set down her lunch. It was one of the trays that contained what Roxas ordered for her. Namine sighed. As the nurse seemed ready to leave, Namine grabbed onto her scrubs, trying to get her attention. The nurse in the purple scrubs turned to her. She was one of the nurses who could understand sign language. Namine began speaking through the silent language. The nurse nodded and went over to Namine's bag. She dug her hand into it, looking for the object Namine had requested.

The nurse then took out the heart shaped necklace. The nurse went over to Namine and put it around the patient's neck. Namine smiled.

"Why would you like to where that now?" the nurse asked, curious.

Namine answered simply, _Because I really want a miracle._

* * *

By sunset, Demyx exited Namine's room. He had recently performed the procedure. He sighed of how much work the procedure required. He looked back at the room through the window. Namine was asleep. He looked away. It was time for him to check up on his other patients. Demyx then proceeded to scratch his back.

"I need a vacation," he moaned.

Roxas, as if appearing out of nowhere, came and asked, "Now what?"

Demyx was obviously annoyed with Roxas's presence. He shot the married man a look.

"Okay, first, stop stalking me. Dude, I told you to wait in the waiting area by the main entry. To answer your question: we _wait_," Demyx replied, "Don't wake her up okay. And don't go all stalker-ish and watch her while she sleeps. That's just gross."

"I DON'T DO THAT!"

"Whatever," Demyx said nonchalantly.

Demyx was about to go to the nurse's station and pick up another chart, but then a flat line sound was heard. Demyx and Roxas froze. Both men turned to the window. Namine was crashing. The two immediately rushed into the room. A few more nurses came in as well.

"Get a crash cart here now!" Demyx yelled, "She's going to cardiac arrest."

Roxas stared in horror as Demyx and several nurses surrounded Namine, doing who knows what to her to keep her alive.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Roxas said repeatedly, hanging his head.

He was in Namine's room at the hospital. The staff were able to keep her stable, but it seemed she was nearing her end soon. After the whole ordeal, he had requested alone time with Namine. Roxas was sitting in a chair near her bed. He continued to apologize for forcing the procedure onto her. Namine shook her head weakly. She picked up her white board and wrote slowly.

_It's okay. It's not Roxas's fault. At least you tried._

Roxas still refused to look up. His body shook. He gripped onto his jeans tightly and took deep breaths. Namine could tell by his body language he was nervous. She blinked once and frowned. She slowly reached her hand out to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas could see her hand. He shut his eyes, ridding himself of the image. It was then he could feel her soft fingers brushing against his skin. Her hands were warm. However, there was a small feeling of coldness. It was her wedding ring.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at her. Namine's frown turned to a soft smile, as if thanking him for looking at her. Roxas let out a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted...wanted you to stay with me," his voice cracked, "I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go."

Namine's expression did not change. She bit her bottom lip. Her hand came back to her and she held onto it. She leaned back, laying her head onto the bed. Her eyes closed. Roxas began to worry, as she was motionless for a few seconds. His worry disappeared when she mouthed one word. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she said once Roxas looked out the window.

There, he saw it was snowing. He stared at the falling snowflakes. Memories of his childhood came to him at once. The nostalgia of Christmas granted him bliss. On Christmas, his parents would come together and celebrate it with him. It would was the only time in the whole year that he always looked forward to.

Namine's eyes opened and her head slowly turned to him. Her hands separated and fell on each side of her body. Roxas's focus turned back onto her. She mouthed two more words. Roxas could easily understand this one as well. She used to greet him that way all the time.

_Hello Roxas._

"Hello, Namine," Roxas whispered softly.

He talked to her. The only thing he knew he was able to do for her was talk. Roxas told her everything he could think of. Namine listened to him. She didn't seemed bothered that he was pouring everything onto her. He told her of his past, his dreams, and everything else. He couldn't control himself. He said everything.

"And there's one more thing I want to tell you, Namine."

He had then noticed her eyes were struggling to remain opened. Roxas felt a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry. I guess my rambling is making you sleepy," he mumbled.

Namine shook her head. She then began writing on her whiteboard. Roxas read what it said after she was finished.

_I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't be falling asleep while you talk. _

"Look, if you're tired, go to sleep. I won't be taking 'no' as an answer," Roxas said sternly.

Namine smiled and nodded. She erased the previous words and wrote one last thing.

_You'll be here when I wake up, right?_

Roxas nodded, "Of course. Um, is it...is it okay if I say one more thing before you go to sleep?"

But Namine was already asleep. He knew he had to wait to until she woke up now. The words he wanted to say still came out though.

"I love you."

The words filled the empty room. Roxas felt relieved to finally get it out. He didn't know how long he'd been in love with her, but he was sure it was real love. It was a strange feeling actually. He was sure though that when his mother told him not to fall for Namine, it had already been too late. Roxas took a deep breath. He then took Namine's hand into his. It was still warm.

He looked at the sleeping girl. He finally noticed she was wearing the necklace. His thoughts instantly went back to the time he had went to her apartment. That was the time he first saw her cry. He saw that lonely girl hiding behind her acting. The angel of perfection had turned human.

_"Why do you care about that necklace so much?"_

_"It's my mom's. It gives me something..."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Hope."_

Roxas looked to the ceiling. His grip on Namine's hand tightened just a bit. Roxas wasn't very religious. He had never really believed in gods or goddesses. However, he was praying. He was praying for some sort of divine force to save the one he loved. He looked back down at the ground. Roxas stifled a chuckle. He thought it was funny at how desperate he may have seemed, to resort to asking help from someone or thing he didn't really think existed.

After an hour had passed, Roxas had the pass the time somehow. With one hand still holding onto Namine's, he dug his left hand into his jacket pocket to keep warm. It was then he felt a piece of paper inside. Roxas had found this odd. Was this the same piece of paper the reporter gave him? He groaned. He was sure he had thrown it away earlier. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, crushing it. He threw the paper onto the floor.

Roxas had stared at the piece of paper for quite a while after throwing it. He was sure he saw tiny words written on it. Releasing Namine's hand, he stood up and walked up to the piece of paper. He bent down on his knees and took a closer look. Oddly enough, it wasn't the same piece of paper from the reporter. Instead, it was a letter. Roxas was mildly confused. He flattened it out and flipped it open. He began reading it.

As he read it, he began to notice it was Namine's letter to him. He'd chuckle a few times at the stuff only she would include into it. He had also felt a bit dejected to read the sadder parts of the letter. As she detailed their time together, he felt guilt when reading about the time he was using her. It was then he came to the last part.

_Roxas, I love you.  
_

Before Roxas could even react, a loud piercing noise filled the air. A continuous beep. Time had seemed to move slower. Roxas's azure eyes widened as he slowly turned his head, getting one last look at her face. His vision seemed blurred. He now had watery eyes. He could still see the whiteboard near her hands. It still said the same exact thing.

_You'll be here when I wake up, right?_

It was needless to say that Namine never woke up.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you think this chapter turned out well. I've rewritten that last scene three times. As I have said before, I don't favor miracle endings. It's really because it seems all the build up went to waste. Like the ending to Clannad After Story. We spend episodes dealing with two deaths and poof! Miracle? Just not appealing.

I checked the overall review number on this story and I just went all O.O when I saw 99. This a first for me! As you know, we authors like it when people review out stories. This really makes me happy. And the fact that most of the reviews say quite positive things about this story makes me even happier. Thank you for reading this entire fic.

Hm, I sort of want to write a Namixas story that's not in chronological order. Like every chapter is a different time in their relationship. However, I think I may even confuse myself with that one xD

A random note is that as I write this author's note, I'm listening to my ipod. It just changed to "Awake" by Secondhand Serenade. I'm thinking "Whoa. That fit this chapter. CHAPTER TITLE PICKED"

Time for the final replies.

**Raye of the Sunshine**: Now he can say she's his deceased wife :/**  
DemyxPlaysMySitar**: You guessed right :(**  
Handwritten**: Glad you thought it was cute :D**  
IgnorancesTwin**: Unfortunately it didn't ;_;**  
Sebastian the Hedgehog**: Glad you think this story rocks :)**  
Jamimlia**: *updates* :)**  
WaitingWatching**: lol I actually wasn't familiar with the term "dolt" so I looked it up. According to Urban Dictionary: "A mental retard who is clueless not only about current events, but also has the IQ level of a rock." That made me laugh.**  
kawaiigurl93**: Unfortunately, he didn't :(  
**Rosorace Ecclesia**: Would that be considered a surprise?  
**Chipmunk4ever**: xD Science isn't really boring for me. Mostly cause of my teacher and her weird analogies. "Okay, think of it like I'm on a football field and the quarterback's angry at me for being the field and charges at me as hard as he can!"  
**lightmaster**: That had been answered in this chapter.  
**Emerald Moonrose**: I'm glad you really liked this story.  
**d'reaper**: Wish, unfortunately, not granted.  
**HeartlessBuggy**: Sad endings are pretty good :P I'm glad you think I'm a good writer. Once I think of another story, I'll get to writing it.

See ya soon!


End file.
